Remnants Wrought Iron Magus Killer
by Mind of steel Shirou
Summary: It was supposed to be a routine mission nothing could go wrong, just stop another crazy magus trying to create a passage to the root. ...That is what Shirou Emiya thought but how will he handle things if everything goes South with him landing in a foreign world called Remnant. Will he rise up to become a Hero of Justice like he always wanted to be or will his ideals betray him..
1. Prologue

**_Well this is my first fanfic between Fate Stay Night and RWBY i will probably make some mistakes and since English isn't my first language there will be some grammar issues. Please bear with it until i get an Beta-reader._**

**_Anyways welcome to this fanfic if you found it hahah ...well congratulations *cough* *cough* i will try my best in this fanfiction by updating weekly to bi-weekly._**

**_I own none of the Fate franchise neither any of the RWBY franchise._**

**_I hope you enjoy this first chapter soo...Story Start:_**

Prologue:

"Well shit" This was the first thought which crossed Shirou Emiyas mind as he realized in what kind of crap he is in right now. It all started so well, taking a mission to stop yet another crazy magus trying to reach the Root by unconventional means, which means to endanger the lives of thousands of innocent people. Like usual. Though Fate wasn't on his side obviously, after he managed to defeat the magus in a quick yet brutal fight. With him having torn clothes since he hadn't enough time to have his battle attire ready he had to go with casual yet reinforced clothes to even the field, while sustaining minor injuries which were bleeding lightly.

The cackling of the said Magus despite his large wounds wasn't helping either "Hahaha what will you do now Magus Killer even if i die i get the chance to take you with me !"

Shirou was looking at the growing dark hole just mere meters in front of him. It seemed like that the experiment of said Magus was a sucess after all...? He didn't know but as he wanted to ask the magus about the hole all he saw was the unmoving corpse of him after having lost too much blood. "Tch perfect, now what?" he clicked his tongue in annoyance while contemplating what to do. He could always try to trace a Noble Phantasmn like Gae darg or even better Rule Breaker to stop the ritual but it could end up blowing up in his face .

While he was desperately trying to find a solution out of this mess the hole grew double to to its former size now bigger than Shirou himself and he was towering with a height of 6'1" . Now after having grown that much the hole started to shine a bright white taking Shirou by surprise.

"what the..." that was all he could say before the entire room was flooded with light and as quickly as it appeared it died down just as quickly leaving no trail of the Wrought Iron Magus Killer or presumably Shirou Emiya...

He opened his eyes with a grunt and noticed that he was no longer at the base of the magus , no he was out in the open standing on a grassy clearing in a forest which was sporting a really strong green color. But he had relatively little time to admire the scenery, because just as he was to question himself about his whereabouts a black beast resembling a wolf ...no more of a Werewolf just with black fur and blood red eyes stalked out of the forest entering the clearing. For the whole time it kept its gaze on Shirou .

He raised an eyebrow as the smell of death and nothingness hit his nose. That was not all, he too noticed that the mana in the air was a lot thicker than it was used to be wich led to an intruging thought. But that didn't matter right now as he had to casually jump to the side avoiding the lunge of the Beast as it tried to attack him.

"Trace on" with a flash of light Kanshou and Bakuya came into existence with the leather of the hilt pressing into the palms of his hands. As soon he traced the two swords he was already on the move, not reinforcing his body cuz he didn't need it and well the beast didn't seem to be very smart as it just lunged at him again which made him smirk as he moved his arm to deflect the claw on his right with Bakuya before cleanky beheading the black Beast with Kanshou in one swift motion .

Just after it was killed and landed on the ground as corpse it started to fade into black smoke.

"Well that is something new" He looked at it in mild interest. "Though it doesn't explain where i am right now" What he didn't know is that his entry in the clearing or better said unbeknownst to him into this new world was not having been unnoticed...

**Beacon Academy Headmasters Office**

"Well this is quite an interesting developement indeed, don't you think Glynda?" Asked a middle-aged man with silvery-grey hair and a pair of dark spectacles resting low on his face. He had sharp features, and wore an ensemble of all dark green, including pants, coat, vest, shirt, and a scarf.

"Honestly i am troubled to believe what i just saw Ozpin a young man appearing in the middle of a clearing in the Emerald Forest out of nowhere" that was the answer of the woman in question to Ozpin. Her features were that of a young but beautiful woman with light blonde hair, green eyes, and a stern expression on her face. Her outfit consisted of a pair of thin glasses, a white top and a black pencil skirt with black stockings and a black and purple cape on her back.

"Yes it seems hard to believe despite seeing it on tape of one of the cameras which we installed a few days ago for the initiation test in a few days" he was humming while taking a sip out of his mug which contained hot chocolate.

"How about we go and meet that young man." With a bemused smile Ozpin pointed at the image of Shirou on his scroll while Glynda was looking on it with a deep frown but nonetheless curious aswell to meet the young man.

**Clearing in the Emerald Forest**

While Ozpin and Glynda were on the way to the Emeral Forest, Shirou was still contemplating about his situation after having noted the strangeness of the beasts aswell the thickness of the mana which saturated the air. He was thinking back to the fight against the magus and the growing black hole before it somehow transported him to his current location. With a sigh he took stock on himself and immidiately noticed that his skin wasn't as tanned as it used to be and was more paler like when he was still 16 years old. With an audible gulp he quickly traced a simple mirror and looked at his face.

"No way..." with an expression that belied shock he saw that his facial features turned back to be how they were as a 16 year old teen and his hair was now not white anymore instead it turned back to its former red color but the most catching part for him were his eyes, they were not a steel gray anymore and are now back to their amber golden color. All in all he looked like his old self just after the Grail war . On the other hand his height remained the same at 6'1" and his build was still near his previous physique not to muscular but just the perfect amount of muscle . For him to reach such a build it took long training to be able to use all the Noble Phantasmn in his arsenal . He felt a faint smile gracing his face since he didnt look like Archer anymore.

His ears noticed a faint noise of rotors in the distance as he looked at the sky seeing with his keen eyes, after reinforcing them a little, a few miles ahead some sort of bullhead with rotators on its sides keeping it in the air , heading straight to his location. While this seemed normal for him with his honed instincts and hardened mindset it could be either a chance to find out where he is, or it just contains more trouble for him with his E-rank luck it was probably the latter.

As it drew nearer he dismissed Kanshou and Bakuya letting them dissolve into blue motes of light, so he wouldn't look threatening.

As it reached the clearing the door on the side of the bullhead was opened and two figures jumped out of it and landing nimbly on the ground, which left him slightly impressed since that was a ten meter fall. Two figures were walking towards him, one man and one woman.

Walking ahead of the woman, ever so slightly, was a middle-aged man with silvery-grey hair and a pair of dark spectacles resting low on his face. He had sharp features, and wore an ensemble of all dark green, including pants, coat, vest, shirt, and a scarf.Walking just a little behind him was an admittedly beautiful woman light blonde hair, green eyes, and a stern expression on her face while holding a riding crop in her hand, her attire consisted of a pair of thin glasses, a white top and a black pencil skirt with black stockings. The ensemble was completed with a black and purple cape fluttering behind her in the wind. With a quick use of Structural Analysis of her weapon told him it was collapsible, somehow without compromising structural integrity. That was really interesting as he has never seen such a weapon before but nonetheless it was recorded with no problems into his reality marble. While the woman and her weapon were interesting it was the cane which the man carried that took his whole interest.

The cane wasold.Perhaps not compared to some of the Noble Phantasms he'd recorded in his vast spiritual collection, but it was centuries old, and had been passed down in a line unbroken for its entire history, each man to have wielded it bearing a suspiciously similar name and using a nearly identical style – a style that incorporated heavy, diverse use of magecraft – until falling into the hands of its current wielder. Ozpin. It was an incredibly potent mystic code, and even beyond that, he could see that it had been crafted from the pieces of another, far older weapon – a staff with a lineage much like the cane's own. While he couldn't quite grasp the full history of the weapon the cane no longer was, it certainly was much older than the cane itself bymillennia.

His train of thoughts was broken as the man spoke up.

"Well hello young man i didn't expect someone to be here so far away from the safety of the city to exterminate some Grimm" he looked at Shirou with a bemused smile.

So those creatures are called Grimm huh, but this confirms my idea. Seems like i am in a completely different world . Now how to handle this hmmm.

"Well my arrival here certainly wasn't planned it was more like a failed attempt to transport me to safety" he said while looking a little downcast.

Now he had their attention if he read their expressions right especially from the woman.

"May i ask why it required to transport you to safety afterall you are sporting some injuries" he looked at Shirou while the woman looked a little worried cause of the blood on his clothes.

"There was a fight in my hometown... well there is nearly nothing left of Fuyuki. Me and my friends aswell as others were fighting against a crazy maniac the fight was mostly even but during the battle Fuyuki got destroyed. After i defeated him most of my friends have fallen and those dear to me tried to send me to safety but this led to activating a fail safe from him which would kill the rest of us. In the next moment i was here in this clearing and now you stand before me." he said while looking onto the ground.

Glynda looked near heartbroken after hearing his story of his loss and eyed him with pity, while Ozpin maintained his calm mask after centuries of mental discipline.

"I see it is always sad to loose another town and it seemed like a tough battle as you described sporting your injuries from the name of your town you seem to be Mistralian" he looked at the young man and contemplated his next move since he could see it in his eyes that he was like him having fought many hardships, carrying a great weight on his shoulders and there was the look of wariness in his eyes that no man of his age should have besides his eyes carried steel in them an unusual amount of steel.

"Oh where are my manners i forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ozpin and i am the Headmaster of Beacon Academy for Hunters and Huntresses and this is my collegue Glynda Goodwitch"he smiled and pointed at the woman who in turn sported a small smile at Shirou.

"It is nice to meet you my name is Emiya Shirou i am sorry for any inconvenience i caused with my arrival"

"Oh no inconvenience at all Mr.Shirou any Grimm slaying near Vale is appreciated though it seems yoy didn't go unscathed out of your fight in your hometown, do you require medical attention?"

With that Shirou took note of his torn clothes wich had to endure a lot through the battle "No thank you i will be fine i heal pretty fast and Emiya is actually my surname" he smiled at them.

Ozpin nodded at that "Mr. Emiya, might I ask… how old are you? And at which combat school did you study?"

"I've never been to a combat school, sir," he replied honestly. But i should be sixteen years old i am not entirely sure because of a tragedy earlier in my life where i lost my memories before that" he said while memories of the fire flashed through his mind.

"I see." Ozpin shared a glance with Glynda before turning back to Shirou.

"Well then Mr.Emiya what will your plans be from now on?" the question was asked by Glynda who looked at him with concern .

"Well getting out of this forest for sure" Shirou quipped with a little smile.

"Ozpin chuckled despite himself. "Naturally, we'll be happy to assist you on that front. It's the least we could do after the loss of your home. What Ms.Goodwitch meant Mr. Emiya is , what are your long term plans? What do you plan to do with your life?"

"What i plan to do with my life..." he said aloud while gazing into the sky thinking about his life in his own world about how close he was to probably end like Archer. No he won't end like the Servant of the Bow ...this world is like a new chance for him to try again to become a Hero of Justice like Kiritsugu his foster Father wanted to be. "I will follow my ideals and make my dream come true" he said with determination and a hint of steel in his voice as he looked at Ozpin.

"And what would your dream be if i may ask you this" he saw the fire in his eyes as he the young man steeled his resolve to answer to the question.

"To be a Hero of Justice who can save everyone" he said while locking his gaze on Ozpins eyes .

"Not to become a Huntsman?" Ozpin looked at him in curiosity.

"If becoming a Huntsmen helps me to become a Hero of Justice then yes i will become a Huntsman " he didn't even hesitate with his answer much to Ozpins amusement.

"Well Mr.Emiya then you are quite lucky indeed i would like to offer you a place at Beacon Academy the finest school for Huntsman and Huntresses " Ozpin said while smiling at him , of course that offer means that he can gain a mysterious wild card against Salem next to the silver-eyed warriors and the maidens.

"I would… but I'm afraid I don't have any money to my name. I wouldn't be able to afford tuition. I'd be willing to work for my keep, however. I'm fairly skilled at cleaning, and at mechanical work, and I can cook—"

"That won't be necessary, young man. Given the circumstances of your arrival to Vale, I'm sure we would be able to put together a scholarship fund for you – if Beacon even required a tuition. It's good to see such firm head on your shoulders, and a willingness to accept responsibility, but rest assured, it is in humanity's best interests to have as many skilled Huntsmen and Huntresses as possible. Beacon is an exclusive school, to be sure, but for those who qualify to attend, the benefits gained from having more defenders of humanity are far greater than any amount of money we might charge. There isn't anyone who can doubt the necessity of Huntsmen to humanity's survival, and as such all major Huntsmen academies are heavily subsidized. You'll need to complete our initiation test, but it takes place in this very forest – and given your performance just now, I have no doubts that you will easily pass."

"Then i will gladly do it thank you very much" he bowed deeply in front of them while Ozpin nodded with a smile gracing his facial features, pleased with the outcome and looking forward of the young mans progress in the near future where he will...no where mankind will need his abilities to its fullest.

Glynda smiled at his decision as well, though it was still tinged with sadness, and spoke up once more. "I can imagine you don't have anywhere to stay here in Vale. We would be happy to put you up in the dorms for the week, if you wish, though I'm afraid it might be a bit lonely for a while. The students won't be arriving until the beginning of next week."

He turned to her and smiled "Thank you very much that would be extremely appreciated"

After their talk they entered the bullhead which had landed near their location while they were talking.While they were on the way back to Beacon, Shirou was thinking about this talk and about his new life in this strange new world which has yet to bear its wonders upon him. After a short while the pilot told them that they will land soon as Ozpin opened the door to give sight to the blooming city of Vale but what took Shirous attention was the big castle like building ahead of them. Ozpin noticibg this could only smile.

"I welcome you to Beacon Academy home of the many Huntsman and Huntresses i hope you will one day graduate from my academy as a great Huntsman yourself Mr.Emiya Shirou" he said to him with a smile.

Shirou looked at the building with a fire of determination in his eyes, resolving his mind vowing to save this world.

"I will do it, i will become a Hero of Justice just watch me Kiritsugu..."

**_Yes with this the prologue is finished and the main story will start in the next Chapter._**

**_I hope this was a nice appetizer for you all because the normal chapters will be longer and contain more intel so you all can be satisfied._**

**_I already have plans about the teams:_**

**_Shirou will be in a team with Ruby, Weiss...and dundundunn Phyrra Nikos .They will be Team RESN_**

**_While Yang and Blake will be with Nora and Ren in a Team being Team RVBY i am sorry to all the jaune arc fans but i won't use him in this fanfic he is a good character but i couldn't find a place for him in this story..._**

**_Anyways while you were reading i am sure you all have a idea which Shirou i am using and yes this is the Mind of Steel Shirou Emiya which i will be using in this story cuz he is great -.- i dare you to say otherwise_**

**_I try to do pairings here is a poll for pairings with Shirou:_**

**_Ruby?_**

**_Phyrra?_**

**_Weiss?_**

**_Yang?_**

**_Blake?_**

**_Or the legendary harem route where i will try to reach the legendary good end?_**

**_please comment or pm me for the vote and i will publish the winner on my next chapters._**

**_Please leave a like or a follow and see you all next chapter ..._**


	2. Chapter 1 Fateful Encounter

**_Well hello folks here i am again with the official first chapter of this fanfiction_**

**_I hope this will be a good read since now the main story can start at volume 1 just a warning i skipped the fight with Ruby against Roman Torchwick since i thought Mehh everyone used that already so i will do something new muhahahahahah!!! _**

**_So here we go the chapter starts now !!!!_**

.

.

.

It had been six days since his appearance in this world and since Ozpin had offered him tuitition in Beacon .

He had spent the majority of his first week there, "brushing up" on his worldly knowledge, i.e. learning it all for the first time. He only left the place to eat, sleep, help out around the school, and keep up his physical conditioning, because apparently there was alot that he would need to know, especially if he was to be a student here. Despite being marketed to him as a combat school, he would still have to take classes like History. He could see the reasoning for it, of course – those who don't learn history are destined to repeat it, etc. etc. The only problem was that he would be assumed to have a baseline of knowledge about the world to work off of going into this level of classes, a baseline that he obviously didn't have.

So he made it his mission to learn as much as he could about this world until the new school term would start and all the new students would enter the academy to become Huntsman.

Well, history had taken up much of his focus over the past few days – one especially interesting topic was that apparently a race of people with animal features existed, called Faunus, and much of the important recent historical events involved their fight for equal rights since they were dicriminated by the people of the Kingdoms, which led the once peaceful group to become radical in their methods now using openly violence by kidnapping, killing higher ranking people like board members of the SDC or hijacking trains wich transport dust or doing other criminial activities to spred fear through the peoples hearts so they can get what they desire...equality...it was nice to see people fighting for tgeir own rights but after they resorted to more violence it made Shirou just shaking his head that they would resort to such methods now. – but he'd had the time to learn some other interesting things as well that he thought were slightly more pertinent and important.

What Shirou knew as "prana," along with the spell he called "reinforcement," the people of this world, Remnant, referred to under the broad view of something called "Aura." They thought it was the manifestation of the soul, a force that powered their abilities and protected them from harm, as well as granting them superhuman strength and speed, not to mention helping them heal faster from injuries.

There were some differences, of course, between having an unlocked Aura and having active magic circuits.

Aura was slightly more intuitive. It was completely possible to become so used to using it that one could instinctively and nearly instantaneously use it to protect oneself, although some degree of awareness that an attack was coming was still required. Additionally, the projection of the soul throughout the entire body emanated out a short distance past the skin and whatever equipment one was using, which meant that when one was using their aura, they would be practically immune to harm until their entire reserves of aura went empty. Finally, it provided a small healing factor that magic circuits did not, and itneverturned completely off.

In contrast, he needed to actively concentrate to switch on his magic circuits, and using them still came with a small amount of pain, though nothing like his early attempts at magecraft. Aura use was instead said to be an extremely comforting experience. Once his reinforcement was active, however, he didn't need to actively focus on using it to shield against individual attacks. Even if Aura use could become instinctive, it would never be as fast as him just always maintaining a reinforcement for the duration of a fight.

Also, his prana would saturate his skin, but no further. He was more durable when reinforced, but he could still be damaged by a sufficiently powerful attack regardless. It meant he would take more wounds, but it wouldn't incur the additional power drain that completely shielding against attacks using Aura did.

Where he had had to have his magic circuits forcibly ripped open, to give him channels in his body through which to circulate prana, not a very comfortable process in the beginning but since he got used to it he could say that it was quite comfortabel now while the people of Remnant had discovered a method of "unlocking" an individual's Aura, involving a ritual lasting only a few seconds and an aria. Which somehow calls out to the persons soul of course this has some downsides aswell since people were easier to read beacuse their soul was now covering them like a invisible protective film around their body. So if said person would have negative emotions these would be amplified by their aura so the thoughts would be ten times stronger as when the person wouldn't have their Aura unlocked which makes the person a painted target for the Grimm. But one of the other shocking facts abour aura were the ability called Semblance a person gets when their Aura is unlocked.

Aura usage also typically involved something called a "Semblance." Someone's semblance was like a superpower unique to them, an intensely personal power based on the character of one's own soul. Every person only had one semblance, and while they could be loosely passed down through families, each member of a family would still apply their own personal twist to the power granted. The closest analogue Shirou could come up with was that everybody who had an aura unlocked had always a **_Marble Phantasmn _**around them which shocked him at first so bad that he fell from his chair cursing Zelretch for the absurdity about it, as he read it for the first time. If Rin would be here hearing this she would get a fit at how unfair this would be.The thought of it elicited a chuckle from him .But of course he knew what would happen if any Magus from his world would do if they would land here and hear this ... .

In theory, that meant that a magus using magic circuits would be far more versatile than an Aura user, capable of using any mystery that they had the elemental affinity for and knowledge of. Not to mention the fact that magi could draw in mana from the outside world to create more prana, rather than just relying on their own internal od reserves like Aura users seemed to.

In practice, Shirou only really knew Projection/Tracing anyways, negating that advantage. His reality marble was still absurdly versatile by the standards of most semblances, especially after he'd copied so many weapons during the War, but it was still just one ability. From what he could tell, the Aura cost to activate a semblance was typically a fraction of what it would cost a magus to recreate the same ability using prana, in a similar way to how his combined Element and Origin of "Sword" made his tracing incredibly cheap compared to most magi using gradation air, which made him think that there might be some truth to the 'manifestation of the soul' theory – but rather than soul, he would have perhaps said 'manifestation of the element and origin.' Personally, he wasmore proficient in using od but his time at the clock tower wasn't for naught he learned a few skills to conserve prana aswell if they would be needed anytime.

He'd been true to his word, and when he took breaks from his studying, he did his best to help out with anything and everything the school needed.

He cleaned floors, organized classrooms, and even helped out with mechanical repairs of damaged equipment, of which there was a fair amount. Apparently being a school that catered to super-powered teens led to a lot of property damage, and while Glynda's Semblance of telekinesis had no doubt saved the school millions of the local currency, called lien, in repair costs, there were some more fine-scale applications of fixing things that she wasn't as skilled with. There he was glad to help showing some part of his Fake Janitor persona as he enjoyed repairing the appliances.

It was while examining one such broken device, early in the week, that Shirou first found out about a substance called Dust.

Naturally as a magus he started to research on this substance and what it could do which well was pretty interesting, as he devoted a lot of his time to find out everything he could about it.

Apparently, this world had huge,naturally occuuring deposits of crystals that were filled to the brim with high quality dust, pre-altered to match the elemental affinity of the gems that housed it, and easy enough to use that almost anyone could do it. He took a whole day to research about dust until he was satisfied.

On another matter, Ozpin had insisted on compensating him a little bit for his "services to the school above and beyond the call of duty," and at the end of the week, only a day before the prospective students were due to arrive, he'd been given a small stipend of lien for school supplies and aswell an own bank account with sizeable amount of lien for his life in beacon and for some extra supplies like clothes, food, books etc.

That was how he found himself for the first time exploring the city of Vale. Alongside some not-so-subtle hints from Glynda that he should spend some time out on the town, both as a form of stress relief and to help him acclimate to the city that would become his new home, he'd decided that it was as good a time as any for him to see what Vale has to offer aswell to see the culture first hand instead of reading it out of a book.

He'd made a stop to buy some new clothes as well, having been relegated to wearing a Beacon Academy uniform for the past week. The uniform was a little too similar to a suit for his liking, slightly more formal than the old uniforms of Homurahara. He bought a couple pairs of familiar casual clothes – blue jeans, white and blue shirts, and a white jacket with dark sleeves – as well as a teal and grey tracksuit for exercising in and sleeping. He then considered shopping around for armor.

After looking around for an hour he found a good shop selling some armor which he knew after using Structural Analysis on some products. A bit later he came out with his armor on instead of his usual clothes because he wanted to try it on and get used to his battle attire , which consisted of a black tight and sleeveless shirt with sliver accents which outlined his muscles and a metal plate on his collar, and black pants that had two black straps on his thighs, and another two strapped around his shins separate from each other. He wears black metal plated shoes, which appear to be attached to his trousers.He let out a small chuckle when he looked at himself thinking how similar it looked to what Archer wore during the Grail War just without the red waistskirt.

The rest of the day was used to familiarize himself more with the city of Vale, helping out a few people who needed help and him or mostly some citizens to walk up to him and have a small chat with him about if he is going to become a Huntsman too since his outfit indicated that. Though why were it always young womans and girls in his age trying to talk to him, and why are their faces always so red, he was a bit concerned that they could be sick but they just got redder if he asked about them when he got closer to them. But all in all the people were all really nice and he had some good conversations, so when the sun slowly descended he walked back to Beacon with a smile gracing his face.

To sum it up his first week in Vale had been a pretty good one. "Let's see what kind of new students will arrive tomorrow..."

**Airship carrying the new students to Beacon:**

Oh, I can't believe my baby sister's going to Beacon with me! This is the best dayin my life!"Yang Xiao-Long exclaimed, wrapping Ruby in a crushing hug letting the smaller girl gasp for air and struggle for freedom for no avail.

They were standing in the lower viewing docks of the huge airship that carried all the prospective trainees from the city of Vale to Beacon Academy. "Pleash shtop," Ruby mumbled, unable to breath in her sister's tight embrace.

Her sister got the message and let go of her but beamed a smile full of pride at her younger sister " I am so excited for you though this is like a one time occurence that someone got to join Beacon two years early and the best part is that is was my adorable little sister who managed this yaaayyy!!"

Ruby sighed. "Yeah, but that doesn't make me someone special though…" she grumbled.

Yang put her hands on her hips and chuckled "But for me you are special and maybe Ozpin saw that you had something special about you or else he wouldn't had offered you a place at Beacon" she said while placing a hand on her little sisters shoulder while giving her a reassurring smile.

"Besides managing to stop Roman Torchwick all by yourself is really a great feat by itself so no wonder Ozpin took you in"

Ruby could only think about what happened afterwards when she got home and her dad scolded her about her reckless actions but in the end even he couldn't surpress his pride he felt for her by ruffling her hair and making her a batch of cookies.

Her plans to speak were cut off, as a nearby newscast, something about the White Fang disrupting peaceful protests, was interrupted by a hologram of Professor Goodwitch.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon," the hologram spoke. "You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing a time of incredible peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

After the hologram faded the two girls could only look at each other both sporting a challenging smile on their faces as they looked ahead to see Beacon welcoming its new students and the next Generation of Huntsman and Huntresses.

**On the grounds of Beacon academy:**

One minute off the airship, and Ruby had already been abandoned. Most of the prospective students had rushed ahead – including her own sister – in a whirlwind of activity that had left the young girl staggering. Yang had left her with a parting mission: Make new friends.

Ruby could only mumble while pouting "Easier said than done mhmm." while she was mumbling to herself she didn't notice a small rock in her path and as Fate wanted it she began to stumble over it following her to fall onto the ground if not her fall haven't been interrupted by a trolley covered in dust cases .

She was then lectured for what felt like an eternity by a really annoying white-haired girl about how dangerous Dust was, while the girl swung around a partially opened vial and scattered Dust into the air which made it to her nose which turned to a fully fledged sneeze on her part. Unlucky for her it seemed to spark off the dust in the air and it exploded into both their faces.

"Now you've done it!" the white haired girl practically shrieked at her in high intensity which made Ruby wince.

"I am so sorry i didn't look where i walked and fell and sorry for exploding some of your dust in your face..." she tried to apologize to the older girl who didn't even buy it.

"Don't you know who i am i am Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, what is a simpleton like you even doing at Beacon? Aren't you still too young to be here this is no playground for little kids like you!" the girl now known as Weiss Schnee practically rambled aloud at Ruby who couldn't even answer her much to the chargrin to the other girl which resulted her to huff in annoyance and walk past her with some parting words. "You should consider becoming a Huntress if you are that clumsy" and she was gone leaving Ruby alone to herself.

Welcome to Beacon," she muttered letting herself falling onto the ground lying on her back while staring at the sky. So much for making friends.

"Excuse me but are you alright?" she looked up to see a boy with amber golden eyes and auburn red hair looking at her with a mixture of concern and symphaty while holding out his hand for her.

She took the offered hand and the boy easily pulled her to her feet, it was then she noticed just how big he was, he was practically towering over her with her height of 5'2" he must be over thirty centimeters bigger than her. Aswell as his combat outfit which she liked since it loiked good on him thoigh his muscled arms were nice to look at. "I am alright but thank you anyways" she looked at him with a grateful smile, while the boy smiled at her in return.

"Think nothing of it it is only natural to help others in need " she couldn't agree more since it was he dream to become a Hero who can make everyone happy.

"Anyways i am Emiya Shirou please just call me Shirou it is nice to meet you" he said to her while still holding a smile on his face."And you are ?

"Ohh i am Ruby Rose and it is nice to meet you too" she said hastily while adorning a cute blush on her cheeks questioning herself what she just felt about his smile.

He nodded at her. "Well then Ruby do you know where the auditorium is we have to gather there to hear Ozpins opening speech for the new students"

At that the felt a little panic rising within her having completely forgotten about that little tidbit of information during the encounter with the annoying snow princess. "Ohh noo i totally forgot...but wait where is even the auditorium?"

This made Shirou chuckle at her little panic. "I guess i can help you with that i was on my way to the auditorium myself so do you want to tag along?"

At that Ruby felt utter relief so she quickly jumped on his offer. "Yes please that would be so great."

He smiled and turned around. "Come on, then."

She happily ran up to walk alongside him.

**Beacon Auditorium:**

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!"

As Shirou and Ruby entered the auditorium, a blonde girl in a brown leather jacket waved at them. Her weapon was… Ember Celica, the pair of bracelets she wore, which mecha-shifted into Dual Ranged Shot-Gauntlets. Wielded by Yang Xiao-Long, which would make her Rubys sister that is what he could read off her weapons after a quick analysis on them.

Thanks to Structural Analysis he was able to lots of information about the students and tgeir fighting style aswell as general character.

"Come on, Shirou! You have to meet my sister, Yang!" Ruby declared as she grabbed his arm and tugged him over to the blonde.

"Aww look Rubes already got a new friend and not too bad looking aswell" Yang gushed at Ruby while taking stock of Shirou, clearly impressed about his handsome looks and noticing how big he was being over ten centimeters taller than herself. Ruby wasted no time in slugging her sister on the arm.

"Yang! You ditched me and I exploded!"

"Yikes, meltdown already?"

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And then I was yelled at, and I was lost, and I wouldn't have even made it here on time if Shirou hadn't found me!"

She tried to glare at her which only resulted into a cute angry pout.

Thats what Shirou thought and reminded him of Illya while painful the reminder it still was a nice feeling seeing Ruby trying to vent her anger on Yang failing so adorably.

"Aww!" Yang wrapped her sister in another smothering hug as Ruby squawked and flailed around in an attempt to break free. She addressed Shirou over the smaller girl's shoulder. "Thank you for helping my little sister, it is nice to see that she already made a new friend on her own"

He smiled at that while stepping forward and extending one hand for her to shake, which coincidentally provided the opening Ruby needed to escape. "Emiya Shirou, but please just call me Shirou. Pleasure to meet you."

"Heh. Yang Xiao-Long. The pleasure is all mine Handsome " she purred a litle as she eyed up and down him now that he was closer before her. "Well i can say there is nothing i disapprove off good job Rubes" she gave a thumbs up at Ruby who could only blush.

In his opinion the two girls were not alike despite being sisters. Yang had long blonde hair that cascaded freely all the way down her back, and pale lilac eyes. And where Ruby was more… petite, Yang was certainly not. She a pair of spandex shorts, and a asymmetrical butt-cape around her waist. Her crop-top leather jacket likewise strained to contain her well hiw to put it lightly, 'impressive' other assets. Beneath it, she wore a yellow shirt with an emblem of a burning heart emblazoned on one breast.

"You!" that's what he heard next as he looked at the source of of the sound.

The newcomer to the conversation was a girl only slightly taller than Ruby, and was clad in a fairly similar dress, complete with poofy skirt, but that was where the similarities ended. Her dress was of a far finer make, embroidered with delicate snowflakes, and was a white that under a certain light seemed to shimmer light blue. Her hair was pure white, worn in a pony-tail skewed to one side, and she had sharper features than Ruby. Where Ruby's silver eyes were warm and innocent, this girl's icy blue ones were cold, and really only seemed to express annoyance. A harsh scar traced its way over her left eye.

Even their weapons couldn't have been more different – Ruby's massive scythe was a heavy instrument that relied on momentum and rotational force to cut deeply, where the rapier sheathed at the girl's side – Myrtenaster – was a delicate tool meant to pierce precisely, as well as to channel Dust into a rather versatile semblance of glyphs with different properties each . Based on the weapon's history, that would make this… Weiss Schnee.

During his reaseach he had heard the name Schnee before – the Schnee Dust Company was the world's biggest supplier of Dust aswell as the main target for the White Fang.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff, you clutz!"

Ruby spun to face the girl, looking well rather unsure about what she should say since she already apologized to her already.

"And who might you be, another friend of Ruby ?" that was Yangs only reply towards the girl who barged into their conversation.

"E-excuse me? Whoever-I-?! Do you even know who I am?"

Yang stared at her and shrugged. Ruby was trying to look innocent but too sported a confused expression on her face which antagonized the girl even further.

She actually seemed to deflate a little bit. "Does anybody in this school even recognize me?"

At that Shirou raised his hand. "Well you are Weiss Schnee and the next heiress of the SDC."

"Hmph, well, at least one of you cretins is at least somewhat cultured. I'll expect at least you to treat me with the respect I deserve, then," she said, haughtily sticking her nose in the air and crossing her arms.

Her behaviour reminded him a little of Rin and Luvia together which led him think that those three should never meet or he will never see the end of it.

She slapped a piece of paper down into Ruby's hand. "It's a pamphlet detailing safe Dust-handling procedures. Just for the record, the Schnee Dust Company is not legally responsible for any accidents that occur due to the mishandling of SDC Dust so you better read or who knows will be the next victim of a dust-powered explosion hmph!." With that she turned around and left them to themselves again while Ruby could only grumble in annoyance.

Further conversation was stalled by Ozpin who begann with his introductory speech.

"Ahem… I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people.

"But when I look amongst you all I see only wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

As Ozpin left the stage to a distinct lack of applause. Glynda took his place at the microphone. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

After that the students immediately scattered. While Shirou left the auditorium, he noted that they were all pretty much walking off in random directions. He turned around to see Ruby smiling at him expectantly next to Yang who took her sweet time to look at his arms?

He shook his head dismissing the thought "Alright, if you guys need help finding the ballroom, follow me," he said with a smile while turning around leading them to their destination.

**Ballroom of Beacon:**

Thanks to Shirou's guidance, they were some of the first students to arrive and stake out sleeping spots, so they all ended up near each other in one of the corners of the room. Yang and Ruby had fairly standard sleeping bags, with Shirou rolling out a futon directly against the wall.

He looked over at the girls camped near him, all of whom had changed into their sleepwear. Naturally he felt a little awkward about sleeping so close to girls without a wall separating them, but he supposed the dorms were four to a room and there was a good chance he might end up grouped with at least one girl, so he might as well get used to it. He could aswell look around the ballroom now trying to scope out potential teammates since it only takes him one glance on a weapon to know nearly everything about the person. While he found it a bit intrusive,his reality marble was happy to take in some new weapons completely foreign to all the weapons inside of it.

Each new weapon he saw was like being treated to in depth knowledge of each person's fighting style, not to mention some rudimentary knowledge about the wielder themselves.So that meant he used Structural Analysis to its fullest.

With that he scanned the ballroom and found Nora, an excitable girl with bright orange hair bouncing on an air mattress next to another person he'd thought worth remembering, Lie Ren. Wielder of StormFlower, a pair of automatic pistols with wickedly sharp blades attached, and one of the only other students that Shirou thought looked definitely Asian, like he himself did. The weapons seemed simple, but their history spoke to a great deal of martial skill.

There was Weiss, obviously. It would almost be like working with Rin – heiress to a family line specializing in working with gemstones, haughty attitude, piercing blue eyes, a mocking face saying how much better she is than everyone else, that she somehow pulled off to make it look good, not-so-well-hidden desire for acceptance and respect – you know what? It would excactly be like working with Rin that he noted with a sigh.

That really only left a few notable individuals left, if he discounted Ruby and Yang for the fact that they would probably want to partner together, being sisters of course.

And then there were two others – both with more combat experience under their belts than anybody else in the room, of course not nearly as much experience as he had to offer but for their age it was an impressive amount nonetheless.

There sitting with a candle against the far wall, nose buried in a book, was a girl in a black nightdress, a huge black bow perched atop her head. Her eyes were a similar color to his, amber, but perhaps slightly more yellow. Her weapon was Gambol Shroud, a Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe, and was one of the most complicated weapons he'd ever had the pleasure of analyzing. It was some kind of pistol/katana hybrid sheathed inside a cleaver, and could somehow also be configured to act as a kusarigama. According to the weapon's history, the girl, Blake Belladonna, is a White Fang ex-terrorist who'd been fighting for equality since she was a small child, but was now trying to turn over a new leaf for some reason and become a Huntress. This made Shirou smile seeing that she want to amend her doings by helping as many people she could by becoming a Huntress.

Still he actually felt a little bad about reading that off the weapon. It was clearly a personal secret, and he'd accidentally discovered it with little more than a glance.

Then there was another person that had caught his interest…

"Penny for your thoughts?"

He looked to his left, and met a pair of green eyes framed by rich red hair tied back in a ponytail. She was sitting next to him, a short distance away down the wall, and wore a comfortable looking solid orange pair of flannel pajamas that hugged an athletic figure.

The person next to him was Phyrra Nikos Wielder of Miló and Akoúo̱, a short sword that turned into a javelin that turned into a spear and its partner, a shield. Both were painted gold and scarlet, hiding the steel alloy underneath that was used with some sort of magnetic semblance for unparalleled weapon control. Undefeated Mistralian tournament champion, four years running. Undoubtedly the most skilled student in the roomif he didn't include himself which said a lot about her.

"Oh i am sorry i didn't see you there"he said with an apologetic smile as he offered his hand to her. "I am Emiya Shirou though just call me Shirou."

She smiled. It looked shyer than he would have expected on someone so skilled and accomplished. "Pyrrha Nikos but likewise call me Phyrra."

"For a minute, I thought you'd recognized me, but I'd seen you staring at everybody else's weapons the same way," she continued. "And then after you were done staring at it, it seemed like you did recognize me, but it was like you didn't really care… you just moved on to the next weapon."

Not sure what she meant with this, he tried to offer an apology. "Umm… sorry?"

"No!" Her eyes widened. "You don't need to be sorry! It was… refreshing, actually. Most people, when they recognize me, they want to… take advantage of me, I guess. I could see Weiss staring at me like a piece of meat. You, on the other hand, seemed more interested in my sword than you were with me."

The smile she wore was now almost teasing, mostly masking the shyness.

"I guess you could say that i kind of have a soft spot for swords and yours is really beautifully made so i couldn't help myself" he chuckled thinking back at how he saw her weapon for the first time in the locker rooms.

Her smile widened, ever so slightly. "Thanks. I know it probably doesn't mean much to you, but I appreciate hearing that from someone." He couldn't tell whether she bore a faint blush or whether it was just the soft light of the ballroom reflecting off her pale features. "So, sizing up the crowd for potential partners huh?"

"Guilty as charged, i was trying to see who would pair up with whom and with who i could pair up" he replied honestly with a wry smile on his face.

"So…does that mean..." She hugged her knees to her chest, head still tilted to look at him. "That you are still… on the market, then?" Her smile once more took on the shy undertones it had when she first spoke to him.

"You could say so yes." he chuckled at how she put it in words. "What about you are you still looking for a partner?"

She just nodded a little as she continued to smile. They sat like that for a few more seconds, before on the other side of the hall, Blake finally blew out her candle, which Shirou realized was the last light source left in the ballroom. Everything went black, and he heard Pyrrha getting to her feet.

"It has been nice to talk to you so goodnight, Shirou," she whispered as she softly padded off further into the darkness. "See you tomorrow."

He nodded to himself as he looked out of the window into the starry night sky. "Goodnight..."

**_And that's all for this chapter, though i must admit i am proud to have finished it this fast i hope it will be a good read for all of you._**

**_So now we have the main characters finally implemented into the story with interactions etc._**

**_The next chapter will be the initiation test and the first real school day at beacon so be vigilant for the next chapter!_**

**_Please comment or pm me for the poll of the pairings currently we have :_**

**_Phyrra: 5 votes_**

**_Yang:2 votes_**

**_Weiss: 1 vote_**

**_Blake:2 votes_**

**_Ruby:4 votes_**

**_Legendary harem route:5 votes_**

**_New additions:_**

**_Coco: 1 vote_**

**_Glynda: 1 vote_**

**_Well see you next time!!!_**


	3. Chapter2: The workings of Fate

**_Well hello my dear readers here i am with another chapter i saw how active you all were with the poll based on the pairings and the Harem route clearly outmanouvered everyone else but fret not i will still give some time for the poll until the next chapter._**

**_For quick notice to have a pairing with Glynda. I must say that this was an really interesting choice so i try to build in some romantical innuendo _****_interaction with her though only she will see it romantical since our dear Shirou is as dense as a sword of course hahahaha!_**

**_Anyways chapter star_****_t_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

It was busy and loud at the locker rooms while Shirou was busy putting on his boots, others were talking about getting into teams like Ren and Nora. While Ruby for example tried to free herself from the clutches of her and Weiss tried to hold a conversation with Phyrra who looked a bit troubled which was unnoticed by Weiss as she was to focused to with her ramble.

While he was putting on his last boot, he heard someone walking up to him so he stood up and faced Yang and Ruby. While Yang eyed him up and down again with a grin plastered on her face, Ruby was the complete opposite to her sister, as she looked shyly at him and why was her face so red is she maybe sick?

"Heya handsome nice to see you ready for our upcoming initiation, oh and really nice combat outfit you have there~" Yang practically purred while looking at his arms with a smirk .

"O-oh h-hey Shirou i hope you slept well since it was a bit crowded yesterday at the ballroom" ruby said while poking her fingers shyly together which he found rather adorable.

He smiled at them "Well thanks Yang but i had to search for a long time to find a good set of armour and yes Ruby i slept well of course it was a bit crowded but that didn't bother me" he said while closing his locker.

"Uhh Shirou i don't see any weapon on you could it be that you are a brawler like Yang ?" the one who asked was Ruby who had a puzzled look on her face as he turned towards her.

For once he was glad that he could be open with his ability of Tracing since he could always say it is his Semblance but of course he should be wary about the usage of his weapons since using powerful Noble Phantasmn like Caladbolg or Hrunting would still be too close to magic for the people of Remnant. He doesn't want to deal with the fallout if people see that his Tracing is more than just a Semblance.

"Oh no i am no brawler though i know some martial arts i still favor swords and bows more than hand to hand combat and the reason why you can't see a weapon on me is, that my Semblance allows me to recreate any weapon i have ever seen and lets me use it as my own." he chuckled at their expressions as they just digested what he said.

"Wow handsome that sure is one hell of a killer Semblance you got there" that was Yangs reaction.

Rubys reaction on the other hand was a lot more vocal as she let out a high pitched squeal sounding like a child getting a new toy...a really cool and shiny new toy.

"Shirou please show me some weapons like swords, guns and..." she uncontrollably went on with her rant not seeming likely to stop and he had to calm down before he wouldn't see the end of the day.

"Ruby please calm down, i mean yes it is a pretty good Semblance, but it too has it flaws for one i cannot recreate guns since they are just too complicated for me" he said to her so she could at least calm down a little but she was looking at him as if he were a batch of cookies a batch of really realky tasty cookies.

"But still your Semblance is just awesome please make some swords please pleaseee" she practically pleaded while Yang had to laugh though holding her stomach from the laughter.

He himself had to chuckle at Rubys pleading. "Sure why not" was his reply. This now got her attention and she was focused on him like a guard dog.

"Trace On" after a quick mutter of his aria which he always used to turn his magic circuits on, Kanshou and Bakuya appeared in a flash of light into his hands. The sight of the two twin swords made Ruby nearly faint as she stared at the two beautiful swords.

"Well handsome i may not be an weapon expert like Rubes here but i must say those swords really look nice " Yang admitted with a whistle while too looking at the swords.

Rubys reaction was well..."Ohhh they are so beautiful, the craftsmanship is perfect no it is totally divine ahhhhhhhh please can i hold them pleaseeee" she pleaded while gushing about the swords .

"You sure love weapons huh, well sure but be careful not that you hurt yourself "he said with a chuckle as he gave them Ruby who took them gingerly as if she was given something beautiful yet fragile.

He smiled as he watched how she smothered the swords gushing about them while pressing them against her cheek , which made Yang snort at the sight of it.

Suddenly there was a tap on his shoulder as he turned his head and saw it was Phyrra who greeted him with a smile which he returned in kind.

"Good morning Phyrra i hope you are ready for today" he said with a challenging yet kind smirk on his face.

"Oh i am fine thank you and is that a challenge i hear there hmm?" she smirked back in kind as he just shrugged his shoulders while maintaining his smirk.

After the girls introduced themselves to each other Phyrra spoke up.

"So already got plans for team ups ?"

she looked at them while having in mind to definitely team up with Shirou.

"Well handsome here seems like a really good partner to have , then there would be you but i would be fine with someone else too" Yang said while maintaining a teasing smile on her face at the mention of trying to get Shirou as partner, much to Phyrras chargrin.

"Well i for one would be fine with anyone you all seem to make great partners so i think i will let Fate decide which partner i will get and what about you Ruby...uhh Ruby..." he chuckled at the sight of Ruby trying to swing Kanshou and Bakuya but utterly failing to even get a decent looking swing ready while her face sported a frown of deep concentration.

"Uhhh why is this so hard ..." she said with a pout until she noticed that Shirou , Yang and Phyrra were looking at her, each one of them having a different expression on their faces, where Yang was grinning teasingly, Phyrra on the other hand was smiling politely but her shoulders seemed to shake a bit from her stiffled laughters and Shirou...he was just smiling at her a smile which let her heart jump a beat and letting way for a blush on her cheeks. "Ahh i-i am s-sorry what were you saying?..." she tried to get back to the topic before this got too embarrassing for her.

"Well we were talking about which partner we would try to team up with" her prayers were answered as Shirou spoke up.

"Ohh well initially i would try to team up with my sister but Phyrra is a really tempting choice and well teaming up with Shirou sounds really great to me too" she said with a small blush on her face as she mentioned Shirou , but this didn't go unnnoticed by Phyrra and Yang while Shirou only smiled Yang was already planning to tease her little sister about it later and Phyrra she was smiling too but thought that she wouldn't let Ruby win so easily.

Before anyone could say something else an announcement was made by Glynda through the intercomms.

"Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff Immediately," Glynda's voice intoned.

"Well then time to go i guess" Shirou said as he started to move towards the exit as Yang, Ruby and Phyrra started to follow him while Ruby looked in shock and horror as Kanshou and Bakuya disappeared into blue motes of light much to her chargrin since she wanted to use them more.

**Beacon Cliff:**

The students stood on the edge of the cliff, overlooking the forest Shirou had first arrived in. They stood in a long line, each atop their own square, metal platform set along the cliff's edge. Shirou stood at the far right edge.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors. Today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest," Headmaster Ozpin told them from his position in front of their line.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams," Glynda chimed inwhile looking at them with a stern expression which softened a little unnoticed by the students but noticed by Shirou so he smiled at her which earned him a faint smile from her though he didn't know why so he chalked it up that she just tried to be nice to him since they found him here just a week ago as she then continued. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… today."

Several students leaned forwards excitedly. Several others recoiled in fear, Ruby among them.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon," Ozpin continued, "So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you will work well." he said to them with a non pertubed smile.

He dropped one more shocking message onto his captive audience. "The first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"What?!" Ruby squawked. The exclamation was echoed by several other students. Well their reactions were plausible given to the importance of this task.

"After you've partnered up," Ozpin continued while showing a bemused smile on his face, "Make your way to the Northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path… or youwilldie. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors won't intervene if you seem to be in danger since you will need to master such hurdles on your own. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately."

Shirou could only nod at the system of this initiation test while he had to raise an eyebrow of the prospect that Fate will decide which partner you will get.

"Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked, and then continued without even pausing for breath. "Good! Now, take your positions!"

One by one, the metal platforms sprung up with incredible force, launching the students in an arc far into the forest.

Shirou was last. As the sound of catapults firing grew steadily closer to him, he activated his magic circuits.

"**Trace On"**

**Emerald Forest:**

Each one of them was sent flying and of course everyone has a different landing strategy in mind.

For Ruby she fired forwards rapidly with Crescent Rose to reduce her momentum before hooking her scythe around a thick branch, spinning around it to bleed off the rest momentum she carried with her, and then flipped down to the forest floor gracefully.

Then there was Weiss who made use of her Semblance to summon a series of hard-light glyphs, springing off them without any problems, her speed decreasing with each one until she stepped casually off the last to fall the last few feet landing gracefully before making haste towards their destination.

Lie Ren used the blades attached on Stormflower weapons to corkscrew around the trunk of a thick tree, dusting himself off as he reached the bottom and too started moving probably to the location where Nora landed.

Then we had Yang who used the shotguns in her gauntlets to propel herself forward, rocketing far ahead of any of the other students while whistling and cheering, finallyjumping off a few trees and rolling forward on the ground before continuing to sprint forward without even breaking stride.

Pyrrha just simply held forth Akoúo̱, allowing herself to just smash directly through a few trees before rolling along a thick branch of another. She needed to keep a high vantage point, after all. She shifted Miló into its rifle form, scanning through the scope for her target that is what she thought while searching for him.

All in all everyone had their own nice landing strategy, so he couldn't just disappoint, so he pumped prana into his legs and his back as he flew through the trees like a meteor before landing on the ground creating a crater on impact beforekicking himself off the ground sprinting off at great speeds thanks to a little reinforcement on his legs.

He was able to progress quite fast towards his destination and he was sure the others would be close too if the sound of gunfire wasn't anything to go by.

But just as he finished his thought as if Fate wanted to show him that not everything would be easy as a big Ursa Major stalked out of the trees, what followed seemed to be small pack of four Beowolves. They took note of him and instantly made their intentions known to him as the Beowolves charged at him.

In a burst of light Kanshou and Bakuya were in his hands while he intercepted the first Beowolve beheading swiftly with Kanshou, while throwing Bakuya at the second one on his right slicing it in half. Before the third one could even attack while he was in middair Bakuya came back to his held out hand thanks to the "married" effect of the twin swords with that he twisted his body in middair so he faced the Beowolve which was just a few feets in front of him as it had already jumped at him assuming he would be defenseless in middair but he just killed it of with a quick flick of his right holding Kanshou to slice deeply into it while he swung Bakuya downwards cleaving open the head of the last Beowolve just under him. All this took him only three seconds as he then landed back on his feet now eying the Ursa Major which was now charging at him. As it swung its mighty paw he just sidestepped next to it and cleanly cut of its head with Kanshou and Bakuya. As the Grimm slowly started to fade he turned around to continue his way to the temple.

Just as his **golden eyes **locked sight with **silver eyes** ...that's when **Fate** made its descision for the coming future...

While he got his partner Yang was able to partner up with Blake after having pummeled a poor Ursa Major which was unfortunate enough to clip a single strand of her hair...yes the howls of pain didn't go unnoticed.

Then we have Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie who partnered before they had to fight an King Taijitu which they quickly dispatched off with some great teamwork.

Now there was Phyrra who tried to reach Shirou as fast as she could after having seen where he landed but luck didn't seem to be on her side as the Grimm always interrupted her chase after Shirou so that she soon after having yet killed another annoying pack of Beowolves meet with a pair of icy blue eyes who belonged to Weiss Schnee but she wasn't angry no since Weiss would make a great partner too having been on her list as potentional partner. Both smiled at each other while quickly exchanging a few words to each other before starting to run towards everyones destination.

While all this occurred we have Shirou who was now facing his partner for the next four years with a kind and warm smile on his face.

"I guess we both have nothing against the prospect of being partners for the next four years" His statement was met with a rapid nod from his partner. "Well then i guess introductions are in order...i am Emiya Shirou a Huntsman in training...so i ask of you...are you my partner? he said with a deep voice full of gravity as he yet again locked eyes with the person in question in front of him while thinking that he sounded like Saber back then when he got thrown into the Grail war.

"Yes i am your partner..." that was the answer from Ruby Rose as she too beamed a smile at him while thanking Fate for this chance.

**Northern part of the Emerald Forest Temple construction:**

Right after their little talk, Shirou and Ruby quickly continued their quest to the temple so they could finish the initiation.

After a short while of running and dispatching the ever so often small pack of Grimm the two of them finally broke through the forest to see that they finally reached the temple but it seemed like that Yang and Blake were a bit faster than them having reached it before the two.

"Oh there you two are i was already thinking i would need to wait an eternity for you" she said while grinning from ear to ear as Shirou and Ruby approached the two of them.

"Right so this is my partner Blake" she gestured at Blake who in return waved at them with a small smile on her face. "And from the looks of it it seems like you two became partners" she winked at Ruby while giving her a thumbs up , this in turn made Ruby blush but thankfully Shirou didn't notice it since he looked at the relics which were white and golden chess pieces presented on a stone podest, though it seemed like the other students were here before them since a few pieces were missing.

Just a little bit later Phyrra and Weiss joined them.

"Sorry we are a bit late we run into some Grimm and that got us delayed a little" it was Phyrra who said that while Weiss was standing next to her looking at the chess pieces

Before anyone could take a piece they all heard the toppling of several trees, on the far side of the clearing where the ruins were located in. This was followed by loud cheering and whooping?

"Wohhoooo"There was a burst of purple lightning, and from between the toppled trees staggered out the biggest Ursa Shirou had until now ever seen. It swung its meaty paws around wildly and took a few more steps into the clearing before finally collapsing. A small girl with orange hair, dressed in pink, rolled off the fallen beast's back. Yes it seems like Nora did ride an Ursa all the way to the clearing the poor Grimm.

Nora came to her feet and looked back at her erstwhile mount. "Aww, the horsey's broken," she pouted.

Ren extricated himself from the fallen Ursa's back as Nora poked and prodded at the 'horsey,' placing a hand on one of its bone spurs to steady himself. "Nora? Please… don't ever do that again and never call it a horsey again please" his plea went unheard as Nora zipped towards them.

" Oh hey guys seems me and Ren are the last ones ohh shiny !!" with that she zipped towards the chess pieces while taking obe of the golden pieces. While she did that Ren arrived in front of the group.

After some quick introductions each one of them took a piece except Nora since she already did so and packed them away. Just as they wanted to leave they heard a loud screech and turned around to see a giantic Nevermore landing on the clearing while having its gaze locked on them.

"I got this!" was all they heard as Ruby used her Semblance to sped past them to charge the Nevermore but it took up into the air with a mighty flap of its enormous wings sending down a hail of sharp feathers. One of them managed to hit her cloak pinning her onto the to the horror of Yang as the Nevermore readied another salve.

"Ruby!!!" that was all that Yang could shout out before a red and black blur shut past her towards Ruby who desperately tried to get free so she could avoid being pierced by the feathers which were now raining down on her. Just as she was about to be hit a blur suddenly knocked away a feather and continued to do so. What she saw was Shirou in front of her with his strong back turned towards her as he used Kanshou and Bakuya to deflect the feathers which would hit Ruby. He was glad that he still had his reinforcement active so he made it in time by pushing it a bit further. After the hail of feathers ended he turned towards her with an expression that belied concern and worry.

"Ruby are you alright?" he looked at her as he asked her this and at this moment she could swear when he was deflecting the feathers that she saw the image of a man with white hair , tanned skin and the same strong unyielding back while he too used the two twin swords Shirou is using.

"I-i am sorry i-i am fine i guess" she stammered as he pulled out the feather which kept her pinned on the ground she couldn't help it but blush at the idea of having been saved by him

As she got up she was immidiately crushed by a hug from her sister

"Ruby i thought i would lose you please do that never again you hear me!" Yang was furious yet drowned in worry. She looked at Shirou "Thank you for saving her i wasn't fast enough..." she said with a hint of regret in her voice.

"It is no problem it is only natural to help others besided she is my partner i wouldn't dream of it to let something bad happen to her" Shirou smiled while Yang nodded at that with gratitude but Ruby could only blush,while Blake saw Rubys reaction towards his reply and could only smirk on the other hand Weiss looked at him in a new light while too sporting a faint blush on her snow-like face maybe thinking of what it would be like to be saved by him.

After they all calmed down Fate chimed in yet again as they saw a lot of trees topple as two humongous Deathstalkers came out of the treeline heading straight towards them with high pitched screechs while the Nevermore decided to attack them from the other side.

At that Ruby suddenly took over "Everyone who has a long range weapon focus on the Nevermore try to hit it down from the sky . Yang, Shirou can you take care of the Deathstalkers if possible ?" Everyone nodded as they immidiately followed her orders and preparin themselves for the fight as Shirou and Yang stepped towards the Deathstalkers while Ruby, Nora, Ren, Blake and Phyrra turned towards the Nevermore while starting to shoot at it as ir was soaring above them in the sky.

"So handsome does that Semblance of yours have a limit or can you make more weapons at once?" she asked Shirou while cracking her knuckles and grinning at the Deathstalkers.

The only response she got was a chuckle from him.

"Trace On" that's what she heard him saying as suddenly above in the air several swords appeared the number of them still rising until there were maybe a hundred or more swords which hung in the air just above Shirou while she could only look at the swords with a gobsmacked expression on her face while visibly deflating. "Trace bullet set!"

He the locked his gaze upon the Deathstalkers as they were stepping back in fear trying to retreat.

"Target set! Barrage Continious Fire!" with that the swords soared through the air towards the Deathstalkers at super sonic speeds leaving Yang even more in awe as she watched how the Deathstalkers didn't even have time to screech in pain as they were literally torn apart by a rain of steel in form of swords and all of this coming from Handsome who didn't even looked a little exhausted since this must have taken a huge chunk of his Aura.

He turned towards Yang who still was frozen in place by shock "uhhh Yang everything ok hello?..." he then heard a gasp and a high pitched squeal as he turned to look at the others which were equally shocked after seeing this except for Ruby she was looking at him with starry eyes while jumping in excitement and utter joy of seeing so many cool swords.

"Guess i overdid it huh" he sighed while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head with a wry smile on his face.

He saw that they managed to get the Nevermore down on the ground but since they weren't focusing on it it was about to use the chance to rise back up into the air. But not on his watch, before it could react he quickly traced a set of Black keys throwing them at the shadow of the Nevermore pinning it on the ground rendering it useless.

This didn't go unnoticed by the others as they used the oppurtunity to quickly dispatch of the Nevermore and afterwards they congratulated each other for doing a good job.

"Shirou that move was so cool there were so many swords ahhh please you need to show me all of your weapons when we are back in Beacon pleaseee" Ruby was practically flailing around with her arms as she rambled on about his actions.

"Well i guess she is right this was really a powerful showing, i guess this is your Semblance then?" the question came from Phyrra earning a nod from his as Weiss spoke up.

"I must say your Semblance seems quite powerful indeed i am pretty sure that it can be really versatile aswell, i can't imagine how strong a team would be having you with such an powerful Semblance in it." she said while showing a visible shudder which made Shirou chuckle as everyone started to laugh including even Weiss who couldn't stop herself to crack a little laugh which improved the mood of tge group after the fight significantly.

"Come on lets finally finish this Initiation!"

this is what Ruby cried out in joy as they all started to move back towards the cliff where Glynda and Ozpin were waiting while the latter sported a small smile after seeing the footage of the battle while Glynda herself was deeply impressed while holding a hand over her chest which went unnoticed by Ozpin who looked at the students moving towards their location.

"Interesting showing Mr.Emiya"

**Beacon Auditorium:**

"Cardin Winchester.Russel Thrush.Dove Bronzewing. SkyLark." Ozpin paused as the four students called approached the stage, and stood in a line in front of him, their faces projected on the screen behind him. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as… Team CRDL [Cardinal, led by… Cardin Winchester."

Polite applause filled the amphitheater as the four men in question bowed, and the white screen behind their team name faded into the cheery, cherry red of a cardinal's breast.

"LieRen. NoraValkyrie.Blake Belladonna.Yang Xiao-Long."

The four of them took the stage. "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as… Team RVBY [Ruby, led by Lie Ren." The screen changed to a deep, rich red, darker than team CRDL's had.

"Ruby Rose.Emiya Shirou. WeissSchnee. PyrrhaNikos."

Ruby bounced excitedly as they took to the stage, smiling up at the boy who stood beside her. He smiled back, and nodded reassuringly at her. While he did that he noticed Glynda looking at him and sported a quick smile towards her which she only returned in kind before focusing on Ozpin.

"The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as… Team RESN [Reason]! Led by…"

"Ruby Rose!"

At that moment Ruby froze.

Her? The team leader? But, out of all of them, wasn't she the weakest? Pyrrha was amazing, Shirou had saved her life, and Weiss was so much more experienced than her! She didn't even notice the dismayed look Weiss shot her, as she was distracted by the hooting and hollering coming from Yang in the front row.

"Wohhoo yeahhh that's my little sis, go Rubes!!"

Behind her, the screen surrounding their names and faces lit up, the rich gold color of pure amber. The same color as Shirou's eyes, she noticed idly amidst her shock. But still her as the team leader she was still in shock as her team lead her off the stage towards the others.

They looked at each other while sporting wide smiles at each other as Beacon welcomed another new team though not to their knowledge. They will have a huge impact for the coming future...

.

.

.

**_And that's all from me for this Chapter as you can see we finally reached the end after the Initiation test ._**

**_Many of you can see that i am trying to build as many romantical innuendos with Shirou and the girls as possible though you may have noticed but yes i am planning to add Glynda into the Harem Route actually it is leading way ahead of everyone else in the poll but i will try to respect your wishes so if you want some more action with Glynda or any other girls please pm me or write it down in the comments._**

**_Guess i start working now on the next chapter well see you soon and stay vigilant my dear readers!!!_**


	4. Chapter3:Did Fate make the right choice?

**_Well hello there my dear readers here i am yet again with another chapter of mine. I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter i was working overtime on it since i felt the need to finish it and publish it ahhhh._**

**_*cough* *cough* Anyway it seems that the Harem route has won the poll but i will still respect your desires so just say if there must be more interaction with one of the girls._**

**_Well that is all so Chapter start!!!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Beacon Dormitories of Team** [**RESN:**

Shirou woke up early, like he always did. It was around 5:30 in the morning as he rose up from his bed leaving the soft feeling of the matress while looking out of the window to see that the sun was still not out. With a small grunt he stood up as he stretched his arms. After doing this he took stock for the first time of the room which would be his home for the next four years noticing the still sleeping forms of his teammates with a smile on his face .

Against the wall of the other side of the room to him was Pyrrha's bed. She was once more wearing her figure-hugging, low-cut orange pajamas. Her blanket covered her only up to her waist, exposing a flash of pale skin where her shirt had ridden up slightly. Her hair was down, and pooled around her face in a vibrant splash of red. She hugged a pillow to her chest, and bore a faint smile even in sleep.

In front of him was Ruby, since he took the bed on the right side of the room against the wall, in a black tank-top emblazoned with a pink heart over her chest and a pair of tight white cotton pants printed with rose blossoms. She apparently was an…how to put it lively sleeper, as she was still moving while she was in deep slumber while muttering something about cookies which made him chuckle as he admitted that it was a rather adorable sight to behold.

Then in front of Phyrra , was Weiss. She slept demurely, curled into a dainty ball with her hands sandwiched between her face and the pillow. Her powder-blue nightdress was embroidered with the Schnee family emblem, a pure white snowflake, and her white hair flowed down her back with not a strand out of place – a picture of perfect contrast to the mess that was Ruby. This made him snort at the image of perfection even while sleeping.

He himself changed into his tracksuit as he quietly, not to wake up the girls, leftthe room as he walked throigh the halls of Beacon leading to one of the many courtyards around the academy. As he reached a courtyard perfect for his needs he stood there enjoying the cool fresh morning air as sighed out with a contemp sigh and took a stance while tracing Kanshou and Bakuya into his hands. With that he started his training which consisted going through many different motions while holding off on using reinforcement as he first started slow but with the time got faster and faster until his movements resembled that of a blur as he was swinging the married twin swords at high speeds even as his arms started to scream in protests of the strain which showed itself on his face as he suddenly stopped, dismissing Kanshou and Bakuya into blue motes of light, as he was breathing a little fast as a bit of sweat was prickling down his face, while his arms took the rest he gave them.

After he was sure that his arms calmed down enogh, having swung the twin swords for now more than half an hour, he noted with his scroll, which was given to him by Glynda, he even got her contact info if he ever needed help or advice, of course he found the gesture nice and her smile was really comforting aswell so he happily accepted the scroll from her . He had to smile as he thought back to that moment.

With a sigh he sat down onto the soft grass as he slowly regulated his breathing back to somewhat calmer levels before starting his magecraft training, for bystanders if there would be anyone seeing him, it would look like that he is training his Semblance for better control.

"Trace On" he muttered as Kanshou and Bakuya appearred in his hands but as quickly they came they were replaced by a dagger called Carnewennan which originated from the Arthurian legends, it too was even quicker replaced by another sword then another until it the change of the swords were so fast that it would only look like a pretty light show to the untrained eye but in reality Shirou just traced his weapons in growing speed, the use of this training regimen was for him to better his time in summoning his weapons aswell as to train his circuits-, making them better and upgrading the quality of his weapons which wasn't easy as it took time, -which were humming from through the usage. This he did until the sun was slowly rising which means his team would soon awake from their slumber. With a sigh he stopped his training as he stood up gazing down at the city of Vale which too rose up from its slumber under the rising morning sun.

As he watched he noted the time as it was already 7:00am and he should make his way back to his dorm if he wanted to catch a quick shower and a fast breakfast before lessons would start at 8:15am, which would be History first before having lunch break and then combat lessons with Glynda. With a him he made his way back to his dorm greeting a few from the staff asking if they would any help which they declined politely since they knew how much he liked to help them which they appreciated.

Arriving at his dorm he was treated to a sight of of utter chaos after having unlocked the door with his scroll.

For some reason he didn't want to imagine why, all four of their beds had been stacked into a ramshackle pile in the very center of the room which really let him question their safety for his dear life. The rear wall of the room sported several posters, and their window curtains were marked by a fresh pair of stitches? Across their whole length. One side of the room held a display case filled with various trophies which he noted must be from Phyrra since being an undefeated tournament champion and all, while the side of Weiss proudly upheld a few full-sized, expensive looking oil paintings on canvas, as well as a hefty stack of Dust cases.

"What the..." that was all he managed to say out before everyone turned towards him, looking awkwardly at him while their faces reddened of the look he was giving them and the...poor room which had to endure such torture.

"Oh h-hey Shirou you are back ahahah well you see we already started to decorate the room since you weren't here..." that was the response followed by a nervous laughter coming from his partner Ruby Rose.

'Decorating' that was putting it mildly if he would say as he could just sigh, which made their faces becoming redder.

"Ahem anyways since now you are back could you please tell us where you have been, because when Ruby woke up she was really worried of your whereabouts since you were not in the room and she was already having a little fit from it" the one who asked was Weiss as she shot a little glare at Ruby probably beecause she must have been woken up from her in a not really nice manner. The three girls were now looking at him expectantly for an answer.

"I was outside training since i woke up pretty early i decided to use the extra time to get some training in before we have to get ready for todays lessons." he said as they each raised a brow at the prospect of rising early enough to get in a decent amount of training before even their breakfast.

"Shirou just how early did you wake up, i mean it is not bad to train so early this just shiws how dedicated you are but still..." it was Phyrra this time who spoke up.

"Oh i woke up at 5:30" that was his blunt reply while he went to the wardrobe containing his school uniform, retrieving it from there so he could start to get changed.

"5:30 why so early!!!!" he had to wince at the sheer volume of Rubys screech after hearing how ridicilous early he got up while Weiss and Phyrra were more reserved with their reactions towards his statement.

"Well i never needed much sleep in the first place back in my home i always woke up this early so i could train and afterwards prepare breakfast since it is my usual routine for my whole life." he tried to calm down Ruby which seemed to work seeing her facial expression calmed down.

"Wait you can cook?!" the expression on Rubys face was a mixture of surprise and shock while Weiss and Phyrra themselves looked a bit interested at that tidbit of information they just got now.

"Well yeah back when i was a kid i had to learn how to cook since my dad was totally useless in the kitchen and i didn't want to life on take out for my whole life so someone needed to be able to cook some proper meals" he smiled at the memory as Kiritsugu once tried to cook dinner which resulted on him having to bann his father from the kitchen before it would one day catch fire. Yes he was that bad in cooking.

At this Ruby was looking at him with pleading eyes "so you can bake too right? please make me some cookies pleasee" she was practically pleading as she deployed her strongest weapon against him. The most adorable puppy dog eyes he had ever seen.

With a chuckle he couldn't resist to pat Rubys head while giving in. "Yes i can bake and yeah i can make you some cookies but on the weekend though since there won't be much time since we have lessons in the week if that is fine with you" she was practically jumping in joy at the prospect of getting free cookies .

"Ahem w-well i suppose it wouldn't be a problem for you to make breakfast for your team too r-right" Weiss looked at him in an awkwards manner as she tried to sound as regal she could but utterly failing letting her sound pretty cute while asking him if he would be able to make breakfast for all of them.

He smiled "Sure the more the merrier and besides i always cook a bit too much so it is no problem for at all afger all you are my teammates and friends" at the mention that they are his friends they all smiled at him . "Though we won't have enough time right now for me too make something so i will make something tommorrow since we now should change into our uniforms as he pointed at the clock showing it was already close to 8:00am .

This led to the girls entering the bathroom one after one to change into their school uniforms with him being the last one as they afterwards made their way towards their first lesson which was History with Professor Port

**History classroom:**

They got to class a few minutes early, finding seats next to each other. It was a lecture hall style classroom, and the whiteboards at the front were covered in annotated sketches of various types of Grimm.

Then there was Professor himself standing in front of the seats looking at the students while they all quieted down so he could start the lesson. He wore a burgundy suit reminiscent of a military uniform trimmed with gold, and the grey-haired, who was graced with an incredible mustache on his face was one of the first, if not the only, Huntsman Shirou had seen that was overweight. The man was seemingly heavily muscled beneath the slightly chubby exterior, however, and the weapon hanging on the wall – a combination between a blunderbuss and a battle-axe – spoke to the man's skill. He hummed as his reality marble happily added the weapon to its arsenal.

The bell rang which signaled the start of the first lecture as Professor immidiately started his ramble on history.

The lecture went about the four kingdoms of Remnant, switching to the Grimm as mankinds oldest enemy and the duty of the Huntsman and Huntresses to protect the kingdoms and drive the Grimm back which was basically what he learned in his first week at Beacon while he was btushing up on this worlds history in the library.

Professor Port then sequed into a story about himself as a young man killing Grimm. It had very little educational value for everyone Shirou just read the story from the man's weapon. He leaned back in his chair with a sigh. While the Professor was so deeply focused on his storytelling that he didn't seem to notice that most of the students were dozing off or playing with their scrolls. Team [RVBY] didn't fare too well either as Yang too was sleeping followed by Nora, Blake was reading a book and Ren trying to focus on the 'lecture' but having a seemingly hard time with that as he too slowly drifted off into sleep.

His own team wasn't faring better. While the lecture continued, he noticed that Ruby grew progressively more bored. She started out by doodling in her notebook, then switched to dozing off, and then balancing progressively more unwieldy school supplies on the tip of a pencil, which was actually really impressive.

Phyrra was too having a hard time to focus on the lesson but still at least sometimes made notes about the behaviour of the Grimm Professor Port mentioned while telling about his travels.

Weiss on the other hand was practically clinging onto every word as if they were a lifeline. Every few seconds she made some notes but sometimes shoot a glare at Ruby who was unfocusing more and more. This earned a raised brow from him at her actions, since he didn't fare any better already knowing all of the stories thanks to his Structural Grasp, but she didn't react the same way to him as towards Ruby.

"So! Who amongst you fancies themselves a true Huntsman or Huntress?"

This was the first time Professor Port interacted with the class for the entire lecture, and it broke Shirou out of his musings, and seemed to do the same for Weiss. Her hand shot up into the air immediately.

"I do, sir!" that was her immidiate reply which earned her a nod from Port.

"Well then, let's find out!" He gestured her forwards to the stage, lugging out a massive steel cage, which earned him a raised eyebrow from Shirou at the open display of strenght, as he did so. "Go get changed into your combat gear, and then come face your opponent!"

Weiss was back a few minutes later in her white dress, and her high heels. Shirou couldn't help but wonder a bit at that. Still, he'd seen her in action, and she made it work somehow, so who was he to judge since Luvia too fights in high heels and she was a dangerous opponent if not taking her seriously.

As Weiss got up to the stage facing the steel cage and lifting Myrtenaster. Phyrra cheered for her which he did too aswell as Ruby.

"Yeah go Weiss represent Team [RESN]"

Weiss turned to her with a frown, ignoring himself and Pyrrha. "Ruby, I'm trying to focus!"

Hmm. That was strange, he thought, as Ruby sank down in her seat sheepishly and mumbled out an apology. He patted one of her shoulders to comfort her.

"Alright! Let the match… begin!" Port slashed down with his battle-axe, shearing the lock off the metal cage. With a growling snort, the Grimm inside charged out, directly at Weiss.

It was shaped like a wild boar, and was of a like size, with huge, curving tusks spiraling up from its mouth. Its entire back was covered in nearly interlocking bone plates, like a set of scale armor. A Boarbatusk, based on the rudimentary research into the Grimm he'd done beforehand and the diagram on the board.

As it charged at her she slashed at it with her rapier but it quickly evaded her attack by rapidly spinning to the side rolling behind her as it jumped at her, which she had to evade its lunge by jumpin to the side.

When the Grimm landed on the grounds she was already on the move charging at the Grimm thrusting her rapier forward which resulted of her getting Myrtenaster stuck between the Boabatusks massive tusks, as it then wrenched its head rendering her weaponless as Myrtenaster landed on the ground behind it.

"Oho, now what will you do, without your weapon?" Port chuckled from the sidelines.

Weiss barely managed to roll out of the way of another charge, sprinting towards Myrtenaster as the boar tried to reorientate itself. She jumped into a slide, grabbing her weapon as she passed it turning back to the Grimm.

Ruby couldn't hold herself back anymore as she shouted to her teammate "Weiss, go for its belly! There's no armor underneath—"

And was abruptly cut off by Weiss's angry response in form of a shout "Stop telling me what to do!" The silver-eyed girl fell back to her seat in shock, looking like she'd been slapped unsure what to do.

Well this confirmed his idea of Weiss's behaviour towards Ruby since yesterday.

The Grimm's next charge consisted of it rolling forward rapidly like a wheel made of jagged bone. Weiss summoned a glyph as a shield and crouched down behind it, when the boar bounced off it and fell onto its back, she jumped up and backwards, summoning another glyph behind her as she did so. She kicked of from the solid surface of her glyph plunging her rapier deeply into the beast's soft underbelly. It died with a drawn-out squeal.

"Bravo, bravo!" Port broke the silence. "It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training. I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Class dismissed. Remember to do the assigned readings, and stay vigilant!"

He adressed his class as everyone was getting up from their seats finally being able to have their lunch break.

Weiss shot one last glance towards Ruby before stalking off into the hallway. Ruby was worried about Weiss's reaction towards her and Phyrra wasn't faring better as she looked a bit scared that her team might already shatter not even a day after having being formed.

Just as Ruby wanted to follow after Weiss he stood up and sent her a reassuring glance "Don't worry i will talk to her you and Phyrra should go to the dorms there we can sort this mess out while having some privacy" with that he went after Weiss while Ruby and Phyrra just looked at each other .

He found her relatively quick at the end of the hallway standing on the balcony facing the green form of the Emerald Forest in the distance. At the sound of footsteps she turned around, with a scowl on her face, to see who it was but upon seeing Shirou her scowl softened up as she just sighed.

"Ohh it is just you...i am sorry for my outburst earlier but i ..." she then grit her teeth together at the image of an unfocused Ruby, someone like her being her team leader.

Shirou just nodded as he faced her "Weiss why did you react in such a manner towards Ruby she was just trying to give you some advice, i am not blaming you for your little outbursts i am pretty sure you had your reasons" she again let out a sigh.

"I should have been team leader not her." that was what she said while a scowl graced her face again.

At this he raised an eyebrow as she continued her rant.

"She did nothing to earn this position. I've studied, I've trained, leadership is in my blood.Even after the explosion in front of the school and after the Intiation test, I made my peace with being on a team with her. It's… not personal… but seeing her today not even trying to focus or listen onto the lecture of Professor Port, instead she started to fool around by doodling on her papers which is just unbefitting for a team leader...i would have been fine with Phyrra or You as team leader but instead that dolt got the position..."

She finally ran out of steam as he could somewhat understand her frustration it reminded him of one of the many rants Rin had when she was annoyed by Luvia. So he knew what to do to resolve this pesky situation afterall he wanted that Weiss and Ruby who was his partner were on favorable terms so it wouldn't affect the team. With that he stepped next to Weiss turning towards her while locking at her face.

"Weiss do you think Headmaster Ozpin did the wrong choice?" he asked as she looked at him in bafflement.

"N-no of course not arghh i don't know" she replied so unlike her usual demeanor.

"Then let me put it this way. You've already been trained as a leader, you said so yourself. What more would you gain from being our leader, besides a stroke to your ego? This is a school.We're here to improve in the areas we're weak. Ruby, who's been suddenly thrust a full two years ahead, could actually use some leadership experience, and she's set herself to the task with gusto. Then there is you acting all childish about the prospect of not being teamleader like a spoiled child." yes he was putting it harshly but the message had to get through Weiss's stubborn mindset.

"Instead of being envious of not being teamleader you should do your best to be a good teammate to Ruby or else our team would fall apart ...and i honestly don't want that since i deem you all as important to me." he said that last part in a gentle yet caring tone while giving her a reassuring smile that disarmed her and letting a blush creep on her face while thinking that She and the others are important to him.

"Uhh Weiss your face is red are you getting sick?" of course Shirou didn't understand the hidden message in his reply to her.

"I am fine and y-yes you are right i was acting childish and on pure impulse i will apologize to Ruby and make up with her" she broke out of her stupor while her blush intensified looking to the side so he wouldn't notice how flustered she was.

"Thank you Weiss i mean it." he smiled at her as he turned towards the hallway again. "Let's go Ruby and Phyrra are waiting for us in our room." he said as he started to walk towards the dormitories.

"Yes i am coming" with that Weiss was next to him sporting a smile as her mood improved after their talk and they both made off to their room.

**Room of team [RESN]**

As they entered the room they were treated to the sight of Ruby sitting on her bed with Phyrra next to her trying to comfort their leader.

"Ohh you are back" was what Phyrra said as she greeted them with a unsure smile.

Weiss immidiately stepped up "...Ruby i must offer you an apology for my earlier behaviour towards you back at Professor Ports lesson i was acting childish i was jealous off you being team leader so much that it clouded my mind and i couldn't help it but be mad about you so i am deeply sorry for my earlier outburst, i woukd like to start over" Ruby was glued on every single word coming from Weiss and ahen she finished could only evelope the heiress in a hug.

"Ohh Weiss i am not mad at you i can understand that you wanted to be team leader i myself didn't even expect becoming leader so you don't have to apologize and yes i too would like to make up" now this made Weiss smile as the two girls were smiling at each other .

He could only smile. "Well since we cleared this now out how about we go and have some lunch?" He said as everyone nodded at him.

**Beacon academy Cafeteria:**

They sat with team RVBY, orchestrated primarily by Yang, who was currently interrogating her little sister about what it was like to be living with her new team.

Shirou wasn't really trying to listen in, but… was it just his imagination, or was Yang bringing up his name in particular a bit too much?

Suddenly, Shirou was distracted by laughter coming from a few tables away. While not an uncommon sound in the cafeteria, it had an unpleasant, mocking undertone that made Shirou feel like it was out of place.

Sure enough, he zeroed in quickly on the source to find Team CRDL clearly harassing a girl with long brunette hair that fell all down her back. Russel and Cardin were sitting to either side of her, and she clearly felt trapped from the way that she was trying to shrink in on herself and scoot down the bench, although either way she shifted she ended up closer to one of them.

Across the table were Dove and Sky, the former heartily laughing as the latter held his hands to his head and made weird flapping motions that were undoubtedly some sort of local insult which Shirou chalked beacuse of the rabbit ears portruding from the girls head, she must be a rabbit faunus.

She let out a pained yet silent cry

"Ow, that hurts! Please, stop…"

Shirou was already moving towards them in a fast pace as he gained the attention of everyone in the cafeteria.

Cardin not noticing that he was approaching them didn't let go. "See? I told you they were real," Cardin boasted to the rest of his team, who continued to laugh.

In the the next moment a hand pressed down on his armplate with such pressure that it bend inwards gaining a pained yelp from him as he turned to see that it was Shirou who looked at him with cold eyes.

"What are you doing let go of her..."he said while adding more pressure gaining some audible cracks from the armplate as Cardin hastily let go of the girls ears.

Shirou looked at her with a soft expression

"Go i take care of this"

The girl didn't even hesitate a moment as she quickly used the chance to flee the scene and exiting the cafeteria.

"Who the hell are you huh!"

Cardin practically spat as he got up facing Shirou who was a few centimeters bigger than him and his teammates too looked at him with venom in their eyes.

"You are here to become a Huntsman not to harass other people have some pride or else go back to the kiddie playground where you grew up" Shirou said while channeling a bit of Archer.

Having struck a nerve Cardin roared out about to throw a punch at Shirou, as suddenly Professor Goodwitch barged into the Cafeteria.

"What is going on here!" demanded the fierce voice of Professor Goodwitch.

"Oh hello Professor it is nothing me and Cardin just talked about how excited we were for the coming combat lesson, isn't that right Cardin?" he turned towards the boy in question with a calm smile.

"Yes that's right..." he followed his lead so he could avoid being branded by Ms.Goodwitch.

"I see," Glynda said. "Just a misunderstanding, then." Her frown seemed to indicate that she wasn't quite convinced that was the case. "If the both of you have so much excess energy, then perhaps you can work some of that energy off in this afternoon's combat class."

"Ohh that sounds like a great idea to me Professor" Cardin replied while glaring daggers at Shirou who just merely smiled.

**Beacon Combat Arena:**

"You may be wondering as to thenecessityof a combat class, focusing on sparring between human partners, when the goal of Huntsmen and Huntresses is to fight the Grimm."

Glynda Goodwitch paced back and forth on the stage in front of the class, lecturing them with a sharp, frown on her face. On their way to class, they'd all stopped by their lockers and gotten changed into their combat gear. Apparently, according to Ruby had given them as their leader, this class was slightly more'involved'than Professor Port's was, and Glynda wouldn't tolerate the delays of students leaving the classroom to get changed every time they were called upon to fight.

"The Grimm, after all, are mindless," she continued. "For the most part, they do not plan, they do not learn, and they do not adapt. A Beowolf is a Beowolf if you can slay one, you should be able to slay any of them."

She paused, both in her speech and her pacing, and cast a critical gaze over the students assembled before her. "There are Grimm who have survived for years. Decades. Centuries. And while we may tout their mindlessness to the populace at large, the huddled masses whobelieve that they are safe and secure in their homes, that Huntsmen are invincible paragons of humanity who can never fail for if they do not believe this, those homes will beset upon by nightmares given flesh, drawn to their fear."

"As a Grimm ages, it grows. In size, in strength and yes, in skill. Often a overconfident Huntsman, fresh from the academy, secure of his superiority, has fallen to a Grimm that has been alive – if their blighted existence can even be called living – for many times as long as they have. A Grimm that has fought against Huntsmen before and, if not defeated them, at least survived and learned from the encounter..."

"It is for this purpose that combat class exists. You will be pitted against each other, encouraged to use every trick you can come up with to win, or, at least, to survive. You will be forced to adapt to new, unfamiliar combat styles, and adapt quickly. Those of you who cannot react quickly to disadvantageous scenarios well, in my classroom, you will fail. In the real world, however, you will die."

For the first time, after another brief pause for impact, she cracked a small smile at her students. "I do not want to see my students die. To that end, I expect each and every one of you to give your all in my class."

Shirou could only nod and smile thinking about her little speech as it had a great impact on the class .

"Excellent. Then, with no further ado, let us begin the first match. Do we have any volunteers?"

Immidiately Cardins hand shot up followed by Shirous knowing that the boy woukd likely use this chance to vent his anger on him by 'crushing' him to put it mildly.

He went towards the stage while reinforcing him just a little as he entered the stage facing Cardin who was glaring at him while holding out his mace as the oversized flangs sprung out of the top to their full size.

"I will so enjoy this" that's what he said as Shirou nodded at the statement while tracing Kanshou and Bakuya into his hands and getting in position.

"Both of your Aura levels will be projected on the screen above the stage, as well as on your Scrolls, for the duration of the fight. The match will continue until either one of you has left the stage, chosen to surrender, or had their Aura drop into the red around 15 percent remaining."

"Let the match begin" she called out.

"Raaaghh" Cardin shouted out as he immidiately charged at Shirou mightily swinging his mace at an opening at his right side clearly intending to finish this quickly. However he was shocked to suddenly see Kanshou deflecting his mace mere inches from hitting Shirou while Bakuya quickly gained a slash across Cardins chest who couldn't react fast enough. He instantly jumped back and hold his mace in a guard positions noticing to his chargrin that Shirou didn't even move from his spot during that quick exchange. His aura level was already on 90 percent after only one hit!

In blind rage he charged again at Shirou who too intercepted his charge as Cardin swung his mace in an overhead strike while Shirou just simply side stepped and used the oppurtunity to smack the handle of Bakuya into Cardins sternum knocking the air out of his lungs as the boy let go off his mace while stumbling backwards as Shirou then managed three consecutive strikes with Kanshou before slamming Bakuya full force into Cardins abdomen before sending him flying severeal meters as he landed on the ground with his Aura in the red. The match took Shirou thirty seconds with him being the victor.

"This concludes the match congratulations Mr.Emiya, impressive showing of skill and of a calm mind during the match aswell." she said towards him with a smile on her face as he nodded in acceptance.

She turned to Cardin. "Overconfidence and stubbornness are not good traits for a Huntsman, Mr. Winchester please bear in mind that blindly charging into battle will only lead to your loss."

"This concludes todays lesson you are all dismissed."

With that Shirou first went to the locker rooms changing back into his school uniform before going back to his team which was greeting him with smiles plastered on their faces.

"That was so cool!" Ruby gushed in a whisper, her hands waving around in a vague approximation of karate chops. "He was all like 'Rawr!' and you were like 'Hi-ya!' and he was all 'Argh!'"

While Phyrra and Weiss could only agree much to Rubys delight.

Before he and his team could leave Professor Goodwitch spoke up from behind them, "Mr Emiya if you would please stay here for a moment i have some questions for you regarding the incident in the cafeteria." she looked at him as he smiled at his team reassuringly telling them that he will be fine, they in return assured him that they will wait for him outside.

As soon as they left he turned around to face Professor Goodwitch who now sported a slightly more relaxed composure which was an odd sight to but not an unpleasant one at all.

"So Professor you wanted me too fill you in about what happened in the cafeteria?" he said as she looked at him .

"Mr.Emiya there is no need to call me Professor outside the lessons, so for a change of pace please just call me Glynda outside the educational hours" she said to him, to his surprise since he was more used to use the honoforics, while upholding a smile on her face.

"If its that what you wish from me Prof-...no i mean Glynda, then please call me Shirou if you want." she let out a faint giggle as he had to stop in midsentence to not call her by her title.

"Very well then...Shirou...yes i certainly like this way of talking with you a lot more." She said as she smiled at him a lot more gentle, as she ever did before. "So before we get off topic can you please explain to me what happened at the cafeteria from your point of view" she said, now back with a somewhat more serious expression on her face.

So he did tell her how he saw Cardin bullying the Rabbit Faunus girl...

**Beacon Courtyard :**

As he came outside he saw the others walking towards him.

"How did it go i hope you weren't in trouble" that's what phyrra said while Weiss and Ruby looked at him expectantly.

"Nothing happened she just wanted to know what happened at the cafeteria from my point of view so i filled her in of the details and she said that she will talk to Ozpin about the incident" he said while they all visibly deflated in relief.

"Well that is certainly a good thing to hear" came the response from Weiss.

As they wanted to move back to the dormitories Professor Goodwitch walked past them gracing Shirou with a smile "i will see you then next time Shirou." she said to him in a slightly suggestive tone as he smiled.

"Yes until next time Glynda." she nodded as she then hastened her pace having of course a tight schedule to uphold...well that's what he thought obviously. He turned around to face his team and was treated to a sight of them all being frozen in shock...he wondered why.

The three of them could only think one thing and that was...

"Did Professor Goodwitch just call Shirou by first name basis...what the hell happened in there?!!!!!"

.

.

.

**_And yet again that is all from me for this chapter i hope you all enjoyed it cause i did enjoy writing it. Hehehe some of you might thing wht was the fight against Cardin so fast ...well you know that Cardin isn't the best fighter i am not saying he is bad but just not good enough to be seen as a threat for Shirou who is leagues above him in terms of skill and experience and besides UBW Shirou is someone who takes every fight seriously as he learned this the hard way (thanks to Archer mostly) so this means that he will try to finish the fight as fast as possible even if it is just a training match so i hope you aren't angry at me for this._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Anyways i will start working on the next chapter but there is the possibility that i will only be able to publish it on Monday or Tuesday of the next week since i will have a quite busy weekend so i won't have much time to write just a heads up._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_If you have wishes about certain scenarios just write it down in the comments or pm me ._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Just now i got a review from someone to ...well add Raven! ...into the harem ...i am not against it and it might be possible but not at the moment i am sorry i will think about some Shirou and Raven interaction when i reach Volume 4 or 5._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_This is all for now so stay vigilant for the next chapter!!!_**


	5. Chapter 4: Did that really just happen!

**_Well here it is finally, i have put much work into this chapter, since i had to rewrite it i hope you like the scene with Shirou and Glynda anyways_**

**_Chapter start!!!!_**

It was 5:30 in the morning as Shirou yet again rose from his slumber to go through with his usual morning routine which consisted of physical training and Magecraft training. He nodded as he stod up and left the room trying not to be noisy so he won't disturb the slumber of his teammates...or so he thought as he didn't notice that his teammates were actually awake before he even woke up.

The three girls looked at each other with Ruby speaking up. "Alright team time to talk about our strategy involving what we saw yesterday!" this earned her rapid nodding from Phyrra and Weiss.

As he reached the same grassy courtyard he took a moment to enjoy the feeling of the cool fresh air hitting his face. "Well time to get started " with that exclamation he traced Kanshou and Bakuya into his hands before starting his training not noticing that he was being watched through one of the cameras...

Headmasters office:

Ozpin hummed as he took a sip from his mug, while watching the footage on his scroll, showing Shirou training . "Mr.Emiya sure is dedicated that's for sure". he mused, noting through the footage how Shirou became faster and faster taking stock on the boys skill in the way of the sword. "Don't you think so too Glynda ?" he looked at Glynda, who was sitting on one of the comfortable chairs in front of his desk, she too was watching the footage through her own scroll.

"Yes he seems to be quite skilled in the way of dual wielding two swords at the same time, since it is a really difficult style to master." she said looking at Ozpin who in turn could only nod.

"I am sure that there will be more surprises coming from him." Ozpin said with a smirk as he continued to watch the footage with Glynda nooding in agreement.

Grassy Courtyard:

He sighed after finishing his training regimen, letting the last sword break down into blue motes of light while his circuits slowly turned off, after yet another session. He let himself fall on the grass looking at the sky thinking about his first week here at Beacon how Glynda visited him in the library at the fifth day of his stay.

**Beacon library ( 3 days prior to now):**

It was a nice day, the sky was clear blue and the birds were chirping in the trees. Yes one would more likely use today to spent some time outside enjoying the weather and have a good time...but Shirou would have none of it. Currently he was busy reading a book about 'Semblance Control'. It was a pretty interesting book capable of telling him more about Aura and a Semblance. He was so engrossed into reading that he didn't notice the sound of footsteps drawing closer.

"I see that you seem to be quite the enthusiast when it comes to studying Mr.Emiya." as he turned to the source of the voice he saw Professor Goodwitch standing next to him showing him a small smile.

"I guess you could say that." he rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner while putting the book aside.

"Can i help you with something Professor?" that was of course the first thing he would ask because Shirou being Shirou.

She looked at him with a somewhat troubled expression on her face as she took a chair and sat down on it just next to him. "Mr Emiya may i ask you a particular... personal question?"

He raised an eyebrow at that but nodded nonetheless. "Of course what is it that you want to know?" at that she looked even more troubled.

"It is regarding about what you told to Headmaster Ozpin when he asked you about your...dream." she looked at him while searching for the right choice of words for her coming question.

"Mhmm yes what about it?" was his simple reply.

"It isn't bad to have such a dream of course, but seeing you saying it, with such... conviction i had to think just why would you want to be, how you put it, a Hero of Justice, maybe you could fill the gaps for me Mr.Emiya."

After hearing her words he looked up at the ceiling. "Good question...why do i want to be a Hero of Justice...why not just become a great Huntsman... or something else." his voice changed to that of someone having faced endless hardships, someone who carries the weight of the world on his shoulders...to someone who sounds exhausted and...broken?

His eyes took a vacant gaze as he continued to speak while Professor Goodwitch now was practically clinging to every word he said.

"You could say that my life as Shirou Emiya began in a fire..., an all-burning fire." at that Glynda had to raise an eyebrow but she kept quiet. "...When i was a kid, a tragedy in form of a fire occured in my town, it took the lives of over five hundred people and burning down over a hundred buildings...i was the sole survivor of this tragedy..."

He heard a faint gasp coming from Professor Goodwitch. He looked at her face showing an expression full of conflict about what he said, was it anger, sadness, concern, ...worry...maybe it was all... .

"...When i was walking through the burning ruins i saw people die next to me burning to death ...the smell of fire and death was engraved onto me ...i will never forget it..." he paused for a moment. "While i was walking through this ...hell ...people who were dying...asked me to help them...or to at least take their children and safe them ...holding the already dead bodies of their children towards me...but all i did was to keep walking trying to tune out their pleas for help...for someone to safe them..." Again he looked at Glynda and she was holding back her tears for gods sake while focusing on every single word he was saying.

"...With each step i took...a part of me died ...you could say...at some point i thought...why am i even trying to safe my own live...why not just die here and now...let the fire swallow you... . So i let myself fall on the ground ready to die...but it was at that moment when Kiritsugu found me...on his face was the happiest smile i have ever seen in my entire life not one of relief, but one of joy that he managed to at least safe one person... . At that moment i thought... would i ever be able to smile like him..."

After he finished speaking he looked at Professor Goodwitch, seeing the tears just flowing out of her eyes, while she could only stare at the young man...no the broken soul in front of her.

He decided to let her alone for a while so she could process what he told her, but just as he passed her...she spoke up without turning back to face him.

"Why...just why...do you want to become a Hero of Justice...after what happened to you...why?" she said while sobbing and trying to hold back her tears.

"Because it was all i had left..." he replied with a solemn voice as he walked away from her leaving the library and Professor Goodwitch alone.

"...then i will save you...Shirou Emiya...i will show you the happiness that you can find in life..." she stood up with that, while her face showed her resolve to save him and ...to love him.

**Beacon courtyard (back to the present):**

After his little flashback he stood up walking back to the dorms, thinking what he should make for breakfast ...after all he promised his team a breakfast.

**Room of team [RESN:**

Ruby, Phyrra and Weiss have spent the whole time up until now to discuss about what might have happened between Shirou- , he was their teammate and friend which they respected and liked...well maybe also liked in a different way, -and Professor Goodwitch as they were each using their first names which is pretty much unusual since it is Professor Goodwitch they are talking about here!!!

As the discussion got more heated by the minute they suddenly stopped because they smelled something really good coming from the kitchen, down the hallway where there was some kind of living room complex for the students to relax in. Following the smell they reached the kitchen and being treated to the sight of Shirou happily humming away while working on the breakfast he promised for them. Doing all of this while wearing an apron saying 'kiss the cook'.

He soon noticed them as their gazes were transfixed on the food which was happily sizzling in the skillet. "Oh good morning i hope you all slept well, you can sit down on the table, the food will be ready in a few moments." he said to them with a smile that made their hearts melt as they each sat down.

It didn't take long as Shirou came to them and putting down the plates full of food. One plate was containing pancakes which were covered in fresh slices of strawberries and copious amounts of whipped cream.The next plate was filled with Bacon and scrambled eggs, with a stack of perfect golden brown toast.

Another plate consisted out of a tasteful arrangement of sliced fruit, topped with a small dollop of fresh whipped cream. The last plate was holding a well-balanced combination of omelette, with a variety of vegetables, cheeses, and meats, served with a side of fruit. After he had put the plates down the girls could only gasp at the beautiful sight but the best part had yet to come as they all took a bite, with Ruby trying some of the pancakes which were calling out for her, with Weiss trying some of the sliced fruits and Phyrra trying the Omlette. Their reactions each were truly a sight to behold as Ruby let out a moan of delight after having taken a bite from the pancakes which let her blush madly, realizing they all saw how she reacted, then there was Phyrra who looked in great shock how good the simple looking Omlette out of egg was with her not to be able to stop eating. The reaction of Weiss consisted that with each bite she took, she shuddered visibly while blushing madly at the prospect of not being able to hold in her emotions about the food.

Shirou on the other hand was smiling being happy that his food was making his friends happy...what he did not know was that his food made his teammates now to firm believers that he somehow must be a divine deity of the kitchen as they practically worshipped the taste of this truly wonderful breakfast...

**Beacon History classroom:**

After breakfast they changed into their school uniforms and made their way towards the first lesson of the day which was History with Professor Oobleck.

To say their history Professor is eccentric wouldn't quite put it right...the man himself seemed to be all time high of coffeine as he was doing his introductory speech why they still had History lessons and so on. Professor Oobleck is a man with messy green hair, he has brown eyes. His attire seemed pretty much disheveled: his white shirt partially tucked into his dark-green pants and its collar raised, showing a slack yellow tie, along with mismatched brown and black shoes. He also has round glasses that appear to be opaque. All in all someone wouldn't think of him as a professional Huntsman since such thoughts were also accompanied by his more civilian like looks with a scrawny build. That's what everyone else would think but Shirou knew after a quick glance at his weapon Antiquity's Roast, which takes the form of an everyday thermos. It's small, green in coloration, and functions in the traditional usage of the storing and repeated retrieval of a beverage inside it, as he could see as Oobleck took a sip from it what probably seemed to be coffee as he again started to zip around at fast speeds. When called into action, however, he can deploy the thermos as a weapon, telescoping it into the shape of a torch so that its flame is activated. The nozzle entrance at the top of the thermos functions as a firelighter, from which several fireballs can be shot like multi-directional missiles. It also has the ability to turn objects that it hits into flaming projectiles, which he then bats towards his opponent. Professor Oobleck can also use this function as a melee weapon, able to ignite any adversary he hits at close range. All this information impressed Shirou quite a lot so he was happy as his reality marble greedily added the weapon into its collection.

After this was done the Professor having already finished his little speech started to ramble about the war between humans and the faunus which got Shirois interest since books could only teach him so much it would be great of knowing some of tge depth behind the topic, so he started to take notes alongside the other students who seemed to struggle to keep up with the Professor as he was just rambling on about facts too fast.

At the end of the lecture they were all dismissed to the delight of many students his own team asweel as they weren't able to keep up with Professor Oobleck while taking notes.

"Ahh finally freedom!!" this came from Ruby as she practically stormed out of the room earning a chuckle from him and the Professor aswell.

" So it seems our next lesson is grimm studies with Professor Port again" as Phyrra said that Ruby let out a small groan.

"Aww not again ...i mean his storys aren't bad but they just get boring really fast..."

"I have to agree with you Ruby they do get boring ...but still they hold educational value about the Grimm he encountered and their behaviour patterns so at least try to bear with it." Weiss said to their leader with a faint smile as they made their way to the class.

Shirou had to smile as he could see that the relationship between Weiss and Ruby had significantly improved.

"This is only thanks to you... i don't know what you told Weiss but i am glad you did it for the team and my partner" Phyrra smiled at him as she walked next to him while Ruby and Weiss were in front talking about different types of grimm they worked on in their last lecture.

"I only gave her a pat on the shoulder the rest came all from Weiss herself..." he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You don't need to be so humble ...but still thank you Shirou."

They entered the room as the bell signaled the start of the lesson so they took their seats while Professor Port started with yet another Story of his past, this time about a mission when he was still Huntsman in training in his third year having taken an escort mission...

After what seemed like an eternity he finished with his story just as the bell indicated the end of the lesson.

"And don't forget to write an essay about at least three different kind of Grimm i mentioned in my lecture class dismissed."

With that they left the room while they were on their way towards the cafeteria for their lunch break.

Beacon Cafeteria:

Again they sat together with team [RVBY] as they talked about the homework while Shirou was thinking about the food...it wasn't bad he just had the nagging feeling that it could have been better he considered to exchange recipes with the cooks .

"Hey handsome what's the matter does the food not fancy your palate" he looked up to see Yang grinning at him.

"It isn't bad but i think it could have been better " At that she raised an eyebrow.

"Ohh so you fancy yourself as a cook then huh." he had to smirk as Ruby suddenly spoke up.

"Yang you should have been eating breakfast with us this morning, his food was the best i have ever eaten before it is not natural!" she exclaimed while flailing with her arms in ecstasy.

"Then i guess he wouldn't object if we would eat with you guys next time right?" at that she turned back to him seeing him in a somewhat new light while carrying a challenging smirk on her face.

"Of course not after all the more the better how i like to say." now he sported the same smirk on his face, as if to accept her little challenge.

With that they went back to other topics since they now had no lessons for the rest of the day.

**Room of team [RESN:**

After having had a nice lunch break with team [RVBY] they parted ways since the other team had to go to Vale to restock on supplies, having not bought enough before the first day...well that applied to Yang, Ren and Nora are just accompanying her and Blake wanted to get a new book for herself.

Whith that they went to their room as Ruby then suddenly asked "Hey Shirou can you tell us more about yourself ...i-i mean after all you know our backgrounds but we hadn't had the chance to get to know much about you."this got the attention of Weiss and Phyrra as they now looked at him with slight interest wanting to find out more about him ...and maybe to be able to get closer to him aswell.

He knew one of them would ask anytime soon so he thought about how to tell them about his background so they wouldn't get suspicious about his Origins .

"Well i suppose that is fair so please take a seat this might take a while." with that they sat down on Rubys bed as he sat down on his own.

In the end he decided to tell them what he told Glynda a few days ago. (Sorry but i am a lazy bum and hey it is practically the same with some minor differences in reactions so please bear with it.)

"You could say that my life as Shirou Emiya began in a fire..., an all-burning fire." the girls looked confused at each other but decided to keep their questions for themselves. "...When i was a kid, a tragedy in form of a fire occured in my town, it took the lives of over five hundred people and burning down over a hundred buildings...i was the sole survivor of this tragedy..." The girls could only gasp in pure shock and horror of this revelation.

"...When i was walking through the burning ruins i saw people die next to me burning to death ...the smell of fire and death was engraved onto me ...i will never forget it..." he paused for a moment. "While i was walking through this ...hell ...people who were dying...asked me to help them...or to at least take their children and safe them ...holding the already dead bodies of their children towards me...but all i did was to keep walking trying to tune out their pleas for help...for someone to safe them..." at that Ruby choked after having probably tried to imagine the scene, Weiss and Phyrra each took one of her hands to comfort her ...and themselves as they tried to listen to Shirous story while trying to keep the tears from escaping with Ruby being on the edge of failing...since her being the youngest and not best mentally disciplined.

.."..With each step i took...a part of me died ...you could say...at some point i thought...why am i even trying to safe my own live...why not just die here and now...let the fire swallow you... . So i let myself fall on the ground ready to die...but it was at that moment when Kiritsugu found me...on his face was the happiest smile i have ever seen in my entire life not one of relief, but one of joy that he managed to at least safe one person... . At that moment i thought... would i ever be able to smile like him..." at that the girls could only sob but he wasn't finished yet...

"After i got released from the hospital, Kiritsugu adopted me making me a part of his family" he had to smile at the memory when Kiritsugu told him if he want to be his son. The girls brightened up, that he at least had a nice live after that ...tragedy but well...

"But he died five years later having succumbed to his old wounds as a Huntsman when i was twelve years old so i had to live on my own." at that they paled again...

" But my legal guardian always stopped by for breakfast and dinner to keep me company so i wasn't alone all the time . he tried to reassure them that he was fine judgi g on the expressions they sported on their faces. "Anyways this continued until i was 16 years old, when suddenly a crazy maniac appeared in our town and started to attack the local people. Me and my friends fought him, but many died and as i managed to defeat him, some kind of fail safe must have been activated, threatening the lives of everyone in the town, which already was in ruins from the fight. One of my best friends then suddenly used her Semblance to transport me to a safe location which ended up letting me suddenly appear in the Emerald Forest before Ozpin and Glynda found me and Ozpin gave me the chance to join Beacon."

He then looked at them with a warm smile, while each of them were sobbing from his story. "And this is how i met you guys...my friends...don't worry i am fine despite all what happened."

Now this was the last straw without any warning they jumped him enveloping him into a crushing hug while being on top of him and him lying flat on his back on his bed, as they sobbed and cried from hearing his story...he could only smile as he too returned the hug which at least calmed them a little.

After having calmed down which took a while he switched the topic since they now knew his story... they decided to do their homework early with Shirou being the first one to finish.

"Sooo...i am going out for a walk who wants to come with me?" he asked his team .

"Ohh well... we still want to review our homework and we need some time to think about what you told us..." it was Phyrra who said this while Ruby and Weiss had uneasy expressions on their faces.

He nodded it made sense given their reactions just a short while earlier to his story.

"Alright i will be back soon" with that he left the room closing the door behind him.

"Its time to launch our strike, let the 'Operation to spy on Shirou' begin!"

Ruby said while Weiss and Phyrra were nodding furiously.

**Beacon Courtyard:**

Not knowing about his teammates plan Shirou currently was exiting the building of Beacon entering the courtyards, standing in front of the water fountain thinking where to go since he wanted to enjoy some time walking to clear his head from Professor Ooblecks ramble during the History lesson.

While he was doing this Weiss, Ruby and Phyrra were following him trying to not raise any suspicion from others, while they acted like they were having a normal girlish conversation, as they kept a fair distance away from Shirou, but still to be able to see him with no problems.

As Shirou was about to continue his walk someone suddenly spoke up from his side

"I see that you are admiring the architecture of our prestigious academy." he turned his head to the source of the voice to see Professor Goodwitch standing next to him. This didn't go unnoticed by Ruby, Weiss and Phyrra as they looked at the scene with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Yo Rubes we are back! What's so interesting you guys are looking at?" Ruby practically jumped into the air as Yang called out from behind them with Blake in tow.

"Well look for yourselves." Phyrra told the two while pointing at Shirou and Professor Goodwitch.

"Is that handsome with...Professor Goodwitch?"Yang could only stutter while feeling a pang of jealousy, Blake on the other hand looked calmer but too was curious about what she is just seeing.

"That's not all yesterday after combat lesson, we had to wait for Shirou since Professor Goodwitch called him to talk about the incident with Cardin in the cafeteria but when they came out they were talking to each other on first name basis as if they were life-long friends!" at that exclamation which too came from Phyrra, Yang and Blake could only stare at her.

"...they ...what?..." Yang couldn't believe what she just heard, how dare she trying to steal handsome away from her!

After that she immidiately joined them, while Blake could only roll her eyes at the prospect of it. Still she joined them aswell, they silently watched the two talk to each other.

"Good day to you too Glynda, i hope you had a fine day since i can only assume your schedule must be tight packed." she nodded at his response while adjusting her glasses.

"Yes that is indeed the case but it isn't so tight, so that i wouldn't be able to get some free time out of it after all a good work and life balance is important for every individual." he could only nod in agreement thinking back to his time at the Clock tower taking one mission after another until Rin made it her mission to force him to have at least two days of rest between each single mission, he could only chuckle at the memory.

"So Shirou i hope you have no problems with following the lessons?"

"Oh there is no need to worry about that, i know the term of school just started but up until now i had no problems with the lectures." this made Glynda nod in approval.

"That is good to hear since i won't tolerate tardy students." she said this with a stern frown on her face, but the smile she was simultaniously showing made Shirou chuckle at the prospect which in turn earned him a giggle from Glynda.

"On a lighter note, i was hoping that we could get to know each other better if you don't mind." she said with a slightly shy tone mixed in her voice.

"Sure why not Glynda i actually find the idea nice, would you like to talk with me now or should we agree on a later date since we are still in the week and school won't give us both much time to enjoy some time together."

Chance!!! This is a chance! That's what went through Glyndas mind after hearing Shirous proposal to meet up so actually to have a date?!.

"Y-yes you are right it would be better to put our little talk on a date where each of us has enough free time to spare, how does this Saturday sound to you ?"

"Sure that sounds fine to me, its a date then!" he said to her with a carefree smile on his face making her blush faintly about the prospect at having a date with him, but of course it made her feel a bit giddy for the day to come.

"Yes then its settled i am looking forward to it , have a nice day Shirou."she smiled at him to turn around and walk away in a lighter tone than before.

"...what just happened..." that was what came out of Yangs mouth in sheer disbelief

"...i don't know..." was the response of Weiss, Phyrra, Blake and Ruby who had gobsmacked expressions on their faces after having seen what just occured between Shirou and Professor Goodwitch.

"Did...he just manage to...score a date with her because i am sure that's how he put it." Yang said but wasn't sure if he meant it since she knew that he was the type of guy which is incredibly dense to such things so she hoped she was right because Professor Goodwitch was in a 'higher league' than her in.. well looks and 'sex appeal'...that didn't mean that she isn't proud of her own body though.

He watched her walk away as he noticed the time, thinking that he should slowly get back to his team since the sun was slowly going down. With that he turned around to walk back to their room but saw his team with Yang and Blake standing at a small distance away from him seemingly looking at him. So he walked towards them.

"Hey guys i didn't expect to see you outside too since you were still busy with the homework." he smiled while adressing his teammates and nodded at Yang and Blake as a greeting. But all he received, was that they all just stared at him without saying anything which made him feel somewhat uneasy.

"Uhh guys hello? Did i do something wrong?"

But all they could think about was

Did this really happen?!!!

.

.

.

_**Well that's a thing huh. So i hope this ****chapter was a good read for all of you.**_

_**Please comment if you liked the scene witj Glynda and what could have been better, i guess now it is time to think about the next chapter...well see you next time**_

_** ohhhh before i forget the poll regarding the pairing is now officialy over and the winner ist the Harem route so you better look forward to it Muhahahahahaha!!!**_


	6. Chapter 5:The Date and someone unknown!

**_Hello again my dear readers_**, **_it is yet again time for a new chapter to rise. Some of you may have an idea about the events which will occur in this chapter and yes you are all right...this chapter will have the date with Shirou and Glynda!!! But in the next chapter i will continue with the main plot of volume 1...but i may just put something interesting in this chapter hehehe...i know i am great muhahahahhaha!!_**

**_Chapter start!!!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

It was early in the morning but that didn't stop our Hero of Justice in the making to wake up early as usual to go after his morning routine. The rest of the week went by pretty quickly after the day where he had a nice talk with Glynda sadly it was cut short since she is a Professor and all that stuff coming with her job. Anyways today he would be able to get to know her better andcsurely she will be a great friend in the future. With that thought in his mind Shirou stood up from his comfortable bed and after putting on a simple shirt and some jogging pants, he left the room and went to "his" grassy courtyard to start his training.

Right after he left the girls yet again rose from their slumber. It was Phyrra who spoke up.

"Guys i think we are overreacting about the prospect of Shirou meeting Professor Goodwitch today...i mean no way it would be a date..."

"Well you may be right but we can't be sure of that ..." it was Weiss who spoke up with a uncertain sound in her voice.

"Well it is not like that any of us has some romantic feelings towards him right?" Ruby just bluntly said while Weiss and Phyrra had to keep their heads down so Ruby wouldn't be able to see their blushes...but even Ruby felt a pang of uncertainity after saying this.

"Of course none of us would have such feeling towards Shirou...i-i mean ...he is our teammate and a great one at that...he is o-our friend so i just worry about him."

"Ohh is Ice queen worrying about Shirou" Ruby couldn't resist to tease her while having a smirk on her face which elicited a blush from Weiss.

"O-of course he is our friend i-it is only normal to have some worries!" she screeched while Ruby and Phyrra giggled.

"Yes i am sure he will be fine he is our friend ." that was Phyrra's response while Ruby and Weiss could only nod.

**Beacon Courtyard**

After having finished with his training Shirou was walking around aimlessly since it was a saturday most of the students would be still asleep including his own team and he really didn't want to wake them up by taking a shower. So this led to his current predicament, of just walking around the big courtyarfs of Beacon academy while the sun was rising and the birds started to chirp.

"Well this is quite the surprise indeed seeing you here at this early hour Mr.Emiya" Shirou turned around, towards the source of the voice, seeing it was Ozpin walking up to him having a bemused smile on his face.

"Yes i don't need much sleep, i never did this leaves me with a lot of time in the morning." Ozpin nodded at his answer.

"Of course and as i see you are using your time efficiently. It is always great to see a student diligently training, but please don't overdo it." this received him a nod from Shirou.

"It has been nice to see you and i would enjoy talking with you for a bit longer but sadly i have some tasks that need my attendance so i wish you a good Mr.Emiya." with that Ozpin left the scene while Shirou looked down towards Vale which was already bustling with life.

**The dorms**

After his talk with Ozpin he made his way back to his team. Entering the room he was greeted by his team and a beaming Ruby who was looking very excited about something.

"Uhh did i miss something?"

"Shirou finally you are back." Ruby zipped towards him while maintaining her smile.

"Woah calm down Ruby what's the matter?" he was quite confused and looked at Weiss and Phyrra for some answers.

"She wanted to ask you about your Semblance since yours is based on weapon creation...she wouldn't calm down." Phyrra supplied him with the necessary information.

"oh..." indeed ohhh...now he was in quite the situation after all he couldn't risk exposing his magecraft since nearly all of his weapons are ...well how to put it...not normal weapons...if you count in the ability to destroy armies, fortresses and entire countries...yeahhhhh.

"Please please please tell me all about your Semblance and show me some Weapons!" she practically squealed in a high pitched tone while giving him the most adorable puppy dog eyes ever seen.

He withstood her for five seconds...before giving in with a sigh. "Alright fine you win Ruby."he had to chuckle at the sight of his partner jumping around the room in joy.

Good that he thought of a way how to tell them and keep magecraft a secret.

So he did what was necessary, by adjusting his posture into a more teacher like manner while the girls surprisingly sat up straight for his coming 'lecture'...time for Magecraft... the dumbed down version Remnant style!

"Alright my Semblance is based around creating weaponry but this has some conditions which need to be met." at this point he could swear that Weiss somehow managed to summon a small note book and a pen to write everything down.

"First all the weapins i can create are only replicas, they are inferior to the original but really close to the quality of the original. Second i must see the weapon or at least a part of it so i can memorize it into my mind to recreate it."

"I can make next to swords other weapons aswell like a bow or shields but these take more Aura to create somehow swords are the easiest for me to use." he had to surpress a small chuckle at the sight of Ruby who was pretty delighted at that and Phyrra and Weiss were eyeing him with interest, while the latter kept writing.

"Of course there are things i can't make which would be guns, they are too complicated for me but i am more comfortable with what i can make."

"Well this is all about my semblance i know it isn't so special as Rubys Semblance or yours Weiss but it suits me." at that they could only look at him incrediously.

"Are you kidding me this seems to be one of the must powerful Semblances i have ever heard of in my entire life you shouldn't sell yourself short Shirou." that was the reply coming from Weiss as she had stopped writing already.

He rubbed his head sheepishly which Phyrra found kind of cute.

"Well since you know my Semblance and i know Rubys and Weiss's what about you Phyrra ?" with that all the attention was focused on her as she was a bit startled at the sudden developement.

"Ohh well i guess you are right i forgot to tell you about my own Semblance i am sorry for that." she looked at them in an apologetic manner while everyone nodded at her to continue.

"My Semblance is Polarity i can control ferrous objects i mostly only use it as little as i can like to slightly redirect weapons in combat, it needs lots of concentration but i am used to it."

"Wow that is awesome like really awesome, just think how easy it would be to win a fight with such a cool semblance...n-no offense to your Semblance Shirou yours is really cool too" Ruby had to blush a little while Shirou nodded.

"Well now i only have one question to you Shirou." Ruby looked at him surprisingly she was really calm but he could already imagine her question.

"How many weapons do you have?" tgat was her question.

His only answer was a smile.

**Beacon Bullhead docks**

The morning went by quickly and it was already 2 pm so Shirou got ready for his meeting with Glynda at the Bullhead docks in front of Beacon. He was waiting there for her and he of course changed his clothes to something more...formal for such an occasion. His current clithing consisted out of an white shirt while having a green button up jacket over it. Additionaly he was now wearing black trousers and black slack shoes all in all he looked ready for this meeting.

"I am sorry for letting you wait so long." he turned around to see Glynda walking up to him with an apologetic smile on her face. Yes she too has changed her attire for today. Now she was wearing casual skinny blue jeans which hugged her shapely legs nicely as well her endowement on her backside, her top consisted out of a simple white button up shirt with short sleeves as she left the last button open so it wouldn't be too tight for her well...nice chest and to finish it all she wore some simple white sneakers. It looked all so simple but since she had a beauty which made it impossible to guess her age it looked even better on her, making her look like a twenty years old young woman.

He was pretty surprised at her casual appearance...so surprised that he didn't notice that he was staring at her which in turn made her blush a little.

"W-well how do i look?" that was her simple question which broke him out of his stupor.

"Oh i am sorry i was actually quite surprised by your casual appearance it just is something new for me...and i think you look great these clothes really suit you." he smiled at her but it was clear how dense she was and she knew it too but nonetheless smiled back at him.

"Thank you...you look nice too " she looked at him appraising his outfit with a keen eye while she may not be a fashionista she still knows enough about fashion.

"Thank you i am glad you like it i am not the best with fashion." he chuckled while rubbing his head sheepishly followed by a giggle from Glynda.

"So shall we commence with our outing Shirou?" she asked just in time as a bullhead landed near them.

He nodded and they entered the bullhead before starting their descend towards the city of Vale with him looking at the city and Glynda beeing a bit giddy about their 'date'.

After the bullhead landed they started to walk through the streets of Vale.

"So where shall we go so we can have a nice chat hmm." it was Glynda who said that while she was sporting a thoughtfull look on her face.

"How about we go to a nice cafÃƒ and have some tea whike we talk." that was his suggestion which she gladly accepted as they entered one of the many fancy looking cafÃƒs. Taking seat at a nice table outside since it was really nice weather. After having ordered their beverages they just looked at the people walking by until a waiter came placing their hot drinks in front of them and left again.

"So who should start, me or you?" Glynda asked after she took a sip from her tea.

"How about you if you want of course." he gestured to her while having a sip from his own tea nodding in approval of the taste...maybe he would ask the waiters for the recipe later...maybe.

"Sure so what would you like to know?" she looked at him.

"How about your hobbies ?" he started simple.

"Well i do enjoy reading some good novels and i do enjoy some cooking aswell but i am not the most talented, i know it isn't much but i am contend with that."she said .

He nodded at that it was understandable.

"Well i guess it is now your turn to ask me something." he smiled at her while taking a sip from his tea.

"Hmm how about you do you have hobbies?" she decided to start with the same simple question like he did.

"Well i never thought about having hobbies but i guess i have somethings which could be called my 'hobbies'. For one i like to do housework, i find it quite relaxing and it helps my mind to just drift off, i really enjoy cooking i had to do it nearly my whole life so i take pride in my skills as a cook hmm ohh and i like helping others." he answered bluntly being Shirou. She nodded at that, while not being able to surpress the thought of him being perfect 'husband material'. She had to blush a little that such a thought would cross her mind...well why not their ages aren't that far apart anyway.

"So now my turn...well why did you become a teacher, instead of keeping to work as a Huntress?" he looked at her in interest ..that was one of the many questions he had, because she looks pretty young to be already Professor and vice Headmistress of Beacon.

She looked at him a bit uneasy trying to find the right words for what she would tell him now. He noticed her change in demeanor and wanted to avoid the topic if it is a bit difficult for her to tell, but she beat him to it by starting to talk, so he decided it would be impolite to stop her now. "...When i was in my third year at Beacon...me and my Team were assigned to a simple escort mission. We had to escort a caravan on its way to one of the many towns in the Kingdom of Vale, it was our task to protect it from the Grimm. The information we got told us that there wouldn't be many Grimm...but we were foolish to believe this...on half the way we were attacked by a few Beowolves which we dispatched of quickly, we were confident to finish this mission easily but then suddenly a massive horde of different Grimm charged out of the forest. We fought for our lives ...but it wasn't enough my three teammates were killed and i was the only survivor from that fight leaving me without a Team. After i was retrieved from Ozpin himself with a squad of Huntsmen i vowed that i would honor my former teamma-...no my friends and threw myself at my studies in Beacon...after i graduated from Beacon two years ago before you appeared, Ozpin came to me and offered me the seat of a Professor and the vice Headmistress...i immidiately accepted and made it my goal that not one of the Teams i am educating would be ripped apart beacuse of a teammates death..." she said all of this in a voice filled full of regret, sadness, conviction and ...fright?

He listened to her every word with a face that showed confliction, he saw her very soul in that moment...how hurt she really was ...but how strong she is at the same time...he is nearly the same like her... but he is broken like Rin Tohsaka, his best friend and...well lover during his time at the Clock Tower, told him when they were teenagers after having told her about his past. He couldn't fully emphatize with Glynda but it was still a lot...so he did the only thing he thought was appropriate to cheer her up...by placing his hands on her hand which was on the table and gave her a comforting squeeze.

This gained a reaction from her as she looked first at his hands which were on hers giving her a comforting squeeze and she couldn't help but being drawed by this feeling of comfort coming from this simple gesture from him...she really liked it and hoped it could stay forever with her. She then looked up at Shirou, she could feel how one single tear rolled down her left cheek, he gave her a reassuring smile one that told her that she wouldn't be alone and he knows how she feels.

"...I can only imagine how hard it must have been... losing them all and still to carry on to become a Huntress with such a wonderful goal...no Ideal...i was the same like you...but there is one difference between us...you manged to keep going...where i couldn't...one of my friends told me i was broken...and i guess she was right with that. Thank you Glynda that you trust me enough to tell me about this ." He again smiled as he used his index finger to swipe the tear away from her left cheek.

"Now please don't start to cry tears really don't suit you." he chuckled which made her smile in return, a smile full if kindness and gratefullness...he liked that smile.

"Now to change the topic...i didn't know you graduated just two years ago, i thought you were a Professor for a longer time." he raised an eyebrow while still having a smile on his face.

"Y-yes i am only a Professor since two years you could say that i am now 22 years old." she smirked while taking pride in her achievement.

Now that he didn't expect, he thought she woukd have been older but no she is really clise to his own real age since he got younger through the process of entering this world .

He noticed that they already finished with their tea.

"How about we take a walk, we still have some time it would be a shame to call it a day already." he smiled while paying for the tea they had.

"That sounds nice after all we have still lots of the day left." she smiled at him as they left the café and started to walk on the streets again just enjoying the company of each other. The day went by quickly as they walked through a park on their way back to Beacon, just as they suddenly got stopped by a group of men who looked like thugs eyeing him warily but quickly turned their attention towards Glynda as they could only look her up and down hungrily, which made Shirou scowl.

"Well well well what do we have here? A pathetic looking dude and a really sexy chick~" he practically drawled the last bit licking his lips while looking at Glynda or mostly her assets, which made her frown in disgust. He stepped towards her followed by his goons behind him. "How about you come with us, i promise we can give you a way better time than that loser next to you." he pointed at Shirou lazily as he stepped even closer to her, he was really testing her patience.

Just before she would snap at them Shirou moved between the thug leader and Glynda using his full height to his advantage as the thugs were smaller than him so he towered over them as he looked down at the leader.

"I am sorry but this lady is with me and i am sure she doesn't want to have to do anything with you and your friends so i suggest you leave." he simply said.

"Ohh so the loser is all bark huh well how about you shut up before i kill you little shit...ohh yes that sounds way better how about i kill you and me and my friends take your girlfriend with us and rape her senseless while taking our turns with her until she is a broken mess ready to die." he chuckled like a maniac.

The reaction on Glyndas face was one of total disgust and discomfort while Shirou narrowed his eyes and looked at him with a look that could kill. "...i see...well i have another idea..." in the next instant, it felt like the temperature dropped to freezing degrees, for everyone in a five meter radius around him which let the leader of the thugs stagger back weakly as his golden orbs which now looked like molten fire burned through him looking through his soul. In the next moment the thugs just ran away to get away from him as quickly as they could.

He turned around to look at Glynda who wasn't spared from the effect of whatever happened just now as she was sweating a little and her breathing was a lot more labored. After showing her a smile she somewhat calmed down.

"What just happened...i-i mean what did you do so that they ran away...?" she looked at him demanding an explanation.

He quickly had to think of something beliviable, so he said the next best thing that came into his mind. "Ohh sorry what i just did was concentrating my emotions to such a high level that it becomes palpable to people near me...you could call it a killing instinct or so i guess i never gave it a name." now that was really a piece of bullshit he just told her, but what was even more unbeliviable was that Glynda nodded at his answer believing him, truly he was thanking his luck for once. In truth all he did was to pump out a large amount of Od out of his body, since other people normally try to reject the foreign Od leading to such a response, but it depends on the amount of Od or prana.

"We better head back it is slowly getting late." Shirou said after noting the slow descend of the sun. Still surprised about what happened earlier Glynda just nodded before walking up next to him as they made their way back to Beacon...

**Beacon academy**

After half an hour they both reached Beacon academy after having taken the bullhead. Now they were currently standing at the courtyard.

"I had a pleasant time with you Shirou i am glad that we had this outing and i would be glad if we can do this more often in the future." she smiled at him.

He nodded at her carrying a smike on his face. "I too enjoyed spending my time with you Glynda, i would like it very much to do this more often too." he smiled which made her happy that he enjoyed his time with her.

"I am glad to hear that and thank you for saving me there back then." she took his hands.

"You don't have to mention it, it was the natural thing to do." he smiled and gave her hands an comfortable squeeze. "Well i have to go now see you on monday again Glynda."he walked away but gave her a wave which she returned in kind.

Not known to the two, they were being watched from afar by someone hiding in the darkness of the shadows on the roof of a nearby building. The person in question seemed to recognize Shirou Emiya.

"How very interesting..." the person said to himself with a smirk on his face while his blood red eyes glowed in the darkness...

.

.

.

**_And this is all from me for this chapter._**

**_I hope you liked the date between Shirou and Glynda it surely is not the best one but i think i still did it good. I got the idea to alter Glyndas age closer to Shirous own thanks to Saloved!!! So thanks a lot Saloved for the help._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Can you guess who our mystery figure is huh???_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Well i will see you again for the next chapter so stay vigilant and thank you for already over 300 follows holy that went fast huh._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Anyways see you next time!!!_**


	7. The betrayal and new ally

**_Hello there my dear readers i hope you are all doing well...well i am, so i decided to start the next chapter._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_I just realized it, but holy cow i am already at the end of volume 1!!! that went fast wohooo._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Anyways you all can think what will happen in this chapter so i tell you it will be longer than the others, because i have much stuff to fit in this single chapter so i can finish this volume properly._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_So now you better get started to reading hehehe._**

**_._**

**_._**

.

**Beacon Hallways**

It was a bright and nice morning as our team walked through the hallways of Beacon to get to their first lesson with Professor Port. Ruby was all the while chattering about the field trip they will have with Professor Goodwitch today to the Forever Fall Forest.

"Ooh, I'm so excited!" Ruby exclaimed. "Forever Fall is so much cooler than the Emerald Forest!"

"You only say that because it is red." Weiss said with a smirk as she teased her leader about it, who in response pouted at her.

Now this brought up a question from Shirou. "Just by the way, are the Grimm there any different than the ones in the Emerald Forest?"

"I think they are similar to the ones we met during our initiation." Phyrra was the one to respond on his question. "But i think they won't be so abnormal strong like the ones we meet in the Emerald Forest, so this should be pretty easy." she shrugged with her shoulders as he nodded at the information he just got from her.

They entered the classroom and noticed they were the last class to arrive, but still were at time. He noticed that team CRDL was shooting glares at him. He could only sigh at that while shaking his head contemplating how childish and immature they were acting.

"Is something wrong Shirou?" It was Ruby his partner who noticed his sighing. "Why the sighing?"

He shook his head as he took on a smile.

"It is just that Cardin still seems pretty angry with me, his team seems to be on his side too." he said to her as they sat down. "I was hoping he would grow up from his bullying self and get mature, but it doesn't seem so."

"Well it is obviously clear this bafoon wouldn't learn from his mistakes, after all he is just a bully nothing else." Weiss said while Phyrra nodded at him. "You shouldn't bother with him, he can't do anything to you you are way out of his league."

He smiled at his team, which in return smiled. The chattering of the students was stopped as Professor Port announced the start of the lecture and instantly started to ramble about one of his missions back in his days...

**Beacon academy dorm of Team [CRDL] two hours before the lesson** **with Professor ****Port**

Cardin and his teammates were sitting on their beds as they talked about the plan to get payback on Shirou.

"So Russel you got the good stuff we need?" that was Cardins question to Russel, who in turn patted on a small bag while having an evil smirk on his face.

"You bet" this earned a chuckle from Cardin.

He was still pissed to no ends about the humiliation he had to suffer...no his reputation had to suffer by that red haired asshole. Who does he think he is huh? And then the match during Combat lesson, having been beaten so easily and fast was even more humiliating to his pride. He wanted him to suffer...him and his team full of midgets, ohh he would love the look on their faces when he is done with Emiya.

"You know the plan, we will let it look like one of us forgot his bag and he will go and get it for us, because he likes to help others." Cardin mocked in disgust but was pleased as he found out how helpful the redhead is to others and he could just exploit that for his plan, it was really simple so it couldn't go wrong.

The others nodded as they all looked at the bag containing their secret weapon for getting payback...

**Bullhead towards the Forever Fall Forest**

Team [RESN, alongside teams [RVBY] and [CRDL, were all packed tightly into a single Bullhead, along with Professor Goodwitch. As the top three teams of their class, they were supposedly headed to a slightly more dangerous portion of the forest, while the other three teams in their year were led to a safer location by Professor Port. Their task, however, was all the same – to collect the bright red sap from the trees that grew there for the use of Professor Peach. Shirou found out that the sap could be distilled into the sweet syrup Nora was so fond of and in addition to that it even had some medicinal properties, which he found pretty interesting, but even more he wanted to use the syrup in his cooking, so he decided to get some more...for experimental usage only...nothing wrong with that.

"I am just glad to get out of the classroom the field trip provides a great oppurtunity to enjoy some time outside." was the response coming from Weiss. Even in the Bullhead she sat with a perfect posture, legs daintily crossed and hands folded in her lap.

Ruby could only snort at that. " You just couldn't stand all the rambling from Professor Port.?" she smirked as she got a blush on Weiss's face.

"O-of course not, his stories have some educational worth you know, after all he met Grimm we never saw before, so the information he gives us about them is pretty valuable should we somehow encounter one of those." Ruby could only roll her eyes at Weiss being always Weiss.

"So Shirou i noticed you took more glass jars with you than we need, may i ask what you plan with the extra sap?" Phyrra looked at the extra jars he took.

"Ohh i was thinking to make syrup out of them and experiment with it for some new recipes." now this got the attention of his team and team [RVBY].

"Ohh is handsome planning to cook something amazing again?" it was Yang who spoke up with an smirk on her face despite the small amount of drool coming out of her mouth. He smiled at the praise and had to think back to when they ate breakfast all together.

Last week when he had made breakfast for his team, his partner went to her sister to gush about his cooking skills which picked the interest of her team and he decided to just invite them for their next breakfast. That turned out to be really interesting and well he had to restrain Nora from eating everything on the table after she had finished her big stack of pancakes pretty quickly and tried to snatch the food from the others. Since then they too turned to devoted believers of his skill in the kitchen.

He chuckled. "Of course you can eat with us again anytime after all we are friends." he smiled at them as their eyes brightened up at the prospect of another one of his breakfasts.

Before they could continue their talk Professor Goodwitch spoke up. "Prepare for landing, students. We have arrived." this got the attention of everyone as the Bullhead touched down and the teams exited out of it.

"Follow me," Glynda called sternly before striding off towards where the woods were thickest. The students were following her in tow.They did so, walking for several minutes and chatting easily amongst themselves in a rough line. Glynda permitted it for a while, before speaking up loudly and instantly cutting off the chatter.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But – we are not here to sight-see! As you are all aware, this many Aura-users present in such a concentrated area will act as a beacon for the Grimm." she turned to them as they stopped walking. "You should all split up into your teams, so as to reduce this high concentration of Aura somewhat, as you each collect one full jar of sap from the trees here in the deep woods.I will be here to make sure that none of you die in the process – though let it be said, if I must step in to save your lives, it will reflect poorly on your grades. We will rendezvous back here at four o'clock." She offered the class a smile. "And perhaps most importantly, have fun – remember, the more positivity, the less Grimm. Now you better get started if you want to still have time to enjoy this beautiful forest." with that the teams dispersed into different directions to collect the sap.

**With team [RESN]**

"So how about we collect our sap quickly and then get to exploring this nice forest?" Shirou was the one who made the suggestion and the girls nodded at him as each of them made their way to some trees to get their jars full.

Shirou knelt in front of a big tree and poked a small hole into the bark and nearly instantly the red coloured fluid came pouring out of the tree filling his first jar pretty quickly. With that he would have finished Glynda's task...but no he still had to get some more for his... personal experiments, so he took out his extra jars and started to fill them too.

It took a few minutes for him to finish and when he turned he saw his team patiently waiting for him while sitting on a fallen tree. He walked up towards them as they got up smiling and looking forward to the exploring part of their freetime.

They quickly started to move into a general direction without a general goal, just plainly walking.

This they did until they reached a waterfall which had an own small lake, it was a nice scenery.

"Well better not waste this oppurtunity." with that he took his boots off and rolled his pants up to his knees and went into the cool water reaching just under his knees. "What are you waiting for this is our freetime why not have a little fun then."he smiled at them and Ruby was the first to join him into the water. Instantly she cried out.

"I-its so cold!!" she was shivering for a few seconds until she got used to it but sported a pout as Shirou was heartily laughing at that and Weiss and Phyrra too were joining in his laughter. She decided to have some revenge ohh and it will be nice and cold, so she splashed Shirou with a big wave of cold water, which in turn made him elicit a yelp before starting his counterattack on his partner. Quickly Weiss and Phyrra joined them as they all started to splash each other with the water and shared many laughs. This they did for at least ten minutes until they decided they were soaked enough and got out.

"Here catch" with that Shirou threw some towels, he got out of his bag, at them which they catched and smiled thankfully at him before starting to dry themselves.

Soon they were sitting together on the soft red grass after having dried themselves off as best they could.

"This was so much fun!" Ruby exclaimed as she now lay down onto the grass giggling.

"Indeed this was quite refreshing and really fun i suppose, that was a great idea Shirou i think this helped to ease all the stress from the lessons." Weiss said of course always so polite but she smiled at him.

"I really feel like i could take on anyone right now, its been a long time since i felt so good, i think i hadn't had this much fun in a long time, thank you Shirou." Phyrra said while too sporting a smile on her face.

"It was nothing, i just thought we all needed to relieve some of our stress and this was the best thing i could think off, there is no need to thank me." he scratched his cheek with one finger a bit shyly by all the praise he was getting...yes Shirou Emiya was never good in taking much praise he can stare down death, fight against beings above superhuman strength, monsters and dead apostles...but give him some praise and he was already melting, trying to downplay his doings as if they were natural. They smiled and found his reaction really cute.

After they just laid down for a while enjoying the peace and quiet they decided to better head back to their rendevousz point.

**Back at the rendevousz point**

When they arrived they saw team [RVBY] being already there with Professor Goodwitch, just a bit later team [CRDL] too arrived having fulfilled their task too.

"I see that all of you came back without any problems i suppose, i hope you have finished your task instead of getting distracted by the scenery." Professor Goodwitch said sternly while she flicked the air with her riding crop, using her Semblance she collected the jars of sap for Professor Peach. After having done that she turned around. "With that we can make our way back to Beacon the Bullhead will be here shortly..." she said but was interrupted in midspeech by Cardins sudden alarmed cry.

"Oh no...noo...i forgot my bag..." he said while looking worried as his team too looked worried.

"Mr Winchester is that true, this would do quite some delay to our schedule." Professor turned towards him.

"Normally it wouldn't be that bad but i made some notes about the Forever Fall Forest and about some of the Grimm me and my team encountered while exploring and...well some nice sketches of the scenery..." he scratched his head sheepishly in a pretty good act trying to show how imortant his bag is too him. "Sadly i forgot where i put it down last time...please Professor could we all look for it together...we could find it faster that way...please." Professor Goodwitch looked a bit troubled about that but before she could respond Shirou spoke up.

"I will help you find your bag, after all it seems to be pretty important to you. Professor please, could we have some time to find it. Like Cardin suggested it is a good idea to search together this way we find it quickly and our schedule won't be harmed by much." he said to her being the helpful guy he is.

Professor Goodwitch looked at him a bit softer, certainly liking his atitude to help someone in need and nodded. "Very well we will take some time to find it i too will help you so we better find that bag quick!" she said as she started to lead the group back into the forest with Cardin walking next to Shirou.

"Really thank you helping me out man first i thought you wouldn't help me at all." he looked a bit troubled and his team showed Shirou smiles of gratefullness for helping their leader out.

"It is no problem, it is the only natural thing to do even if you are a bully you still deserve to get help if you need it, i am sure even you have a good core inside of you." Shirou smiled at Cardin and patted his shoulders, who in turn smiled back at him. In his mind he was already celebrating his easy victory...ohh you will suffer Emiya...

They spent some time searching for the bag with Cardin leading them to the possible places he may have put it down, until they entered a large clearing in shape of a circle.

"Oh i think i see it, say Cardin is your bag possibly colored in grey with red lines?" it was Shirou who asked that as he spotted a small bag like object left in front of a tree at the other end of the large clearing.

"Yes, do you see it? I can't see it. You sure have good eyes Shirou." he smiled showing a somewhat glad expression on his face. Shirou was already on the move to retrieve it.

"Just wait here i get it for you" he walked towards the bag as the others waited for him to come back, not noticing as Cardin pulled out his scroll behind his back, while he and his team had maniac-like smiles on their faces.

"At least we found it pretty quickly being in such a big group." Weiss said as they waited for Shirou to get back with the back.

Shirou was standing in front of the small bag which was filled with sharp and big metal shrapnel while the explosives were placed under the shrapnels. Just as he was about to grab the back Cardin smirked and pressed on his scroll...letting the explosives explode with a thunderous boom as the shock sent Shirou flying through the air suffering damage from the explosion itself, while he was peppered with metal shrapnel during midflight. Many sliced him on his body but some even pierced through his armor and arms which were bare. He landed with a thud in front of everyone with big gashes and burns on his body littering his body, while blood flowed out of them...but the most serious wound was the gaping hole at his side as blood was practically streaming out of it, staining the grass around him, quickly creating a pool of blood...he was still alive but breathing hard while fighting the pain and trying to stay concious. He really didn't expect something like this, so he hadn't had his reinforcement up...hell he barely managed to raise it to safe his own life...but barely...another problem was that he had to restrict Avalon so he wouldn't heal instantly. That didn't mean he wouldn't be able to use its passive effects, which were probabaly keeping him alive by slowing down the bloodloss.

All of this happened only in a span of a few seconds and the first ones who reacted were Cardin and his friends by laughing madly while drawing their weapons ready to end his life.

The reactions of everyone else were mixed as some looked in horror at the bleeding form of Shirou, while some looked at Cardin and his laughing friends with shock written on their faces. But Ruby was the worst, she just fell on her knees next to him having lost all the strength in her legs, all the while trying to reach for Shirou her partner...the boy she liked and admired even a little, all while the tears just streamed out of her eyes.

Nora was letting out an scream of pure rage holding her weapon ready to break their legs, while Ren looked at team [CRDL] with disgust as he readied Stormflower followed by Yang and Blake who too were sporting looks full of fury while employing their weapons ready to attack them.

Professor Goodwitch was fuming but able to surpress her emotions better than the others as she quickly restrained Cardin and his team with her semblance, while small tears flowed out of her eyes after seeing the life threatening state Shirou was...the man she had feeling towards.

Then after her came the reactions of Phyrra and Weiss. Phyrra was more controlled but looked ready to slice them apart. Hiw dare them to do this to Shirou?! Weiss on the other hand let out a scream as she used a lot of ice dust and encased team [CRDL] in a big block of ice.

He himself felt getting weaker, if he wouldn't get medical treatment soon, he might just use Avalon to patch himself up and risking his origins to be found out aswell his magecraft to be discovered.

"Students please control your emotions the negativity is way too high quick before..." Glynda shouted at them but was stopped by loud howling and growls as practically a never ending horde of Grimm poured out of the treeline slowly closing in towards them. "Everyone start to engage we have to hold our ground until the bullhead arrives with additional backup from Beacon!"

This got them out of their stupor as they readied themselves for the Grimm. Everyone except for Ruby who couldn't move her body an inch only staring at the bleeding form of Shirou.

Just as Professor Goodwitch shouted her orders the Grimm charged at them like a black wave. Everyone was fighting to their fullest killing Grimm like there was no tomorrow fuelled by the rage of seeing Shirou in such a state. Phyrra was slaying several dozens of Grimm alone as if it was a walk in the park fueled by the rage burning inside her, but slowly it got tiring even for her as the mass of Grimm never stopped. The others weren't faring any better ...Ren was being pushed back slowly and Nora...even though she killed of any Grimm with a single attack couldn't keep up anymore with all the Grimm, there were just too many of them. Yang and Blake were fighting together but only managed to hold their side barely and it looked like they would be overrun any moment. Weiss was fighting for her life currently as a Beowulf managed to maul her and she was wrestling on the ground as it was on top of her while she used Myrtenaster to keep getting bitten by it.

Professor Goodwitch was making heavy use of her semblance swatting away any Grimm coming close to her while she was standing in front of Shirou and the shellshocked Ruby being the last line of defense.

Shirou saw all this while his vision was blurred and he knew they wouldn't be able to hold out until the reinforcement came...so he made his descision...

He slowly pushed himself of the ground using all his strength while gritting his teeth through the pain. Ruby noticed it and tried to stop him.

"Shirou no you can't..." she was stopped as he looked her in the eyes and smiled...something was odd about his smile but she couldn't move.

He was slowly walking past Glynda who noticed him in shock, but she couldn't stop him because of all the Grimm.

He then slowly staggered past the others until he was just in front of the black mass of Grimm between the others...standing tall with his full height as he catched the attention of everyone and the Grimm started to charge at him...he said out loud with a deep baritone in his voice...

**_"I am the Bone of my Sword..."_**

right after he said those words filled with power the world around them seemingly started to ripple-,this was noticed by Ozpin but he couldn't explain that feeling to him...and there was someone else who noticed it with a smirk on her face while being in her dark domain..., -as they could only stare in shock as first one, then ten, then a hundrend, no a thousand swords appeared, hanging in the air above Shirou and still more came until a wall of pure steel was above them. The Grimm still charging unbeknownst they would met their end in a few seconds.

"Trace bullet set!" Shirou looked at the Grimm while sweat was pouring down his face and more blood flowed out of his wounds. His circuits were burning with all the prana he was using for this attack.

"Target set." he locked his sight onto the Grimm.

"Barrage Continious Fire!" he shouted out as the swords then started to shoot towards the Grimm tearing through them, like they were nothing, like a storm of steel, still more swords appeared and shooted towards the Grimm as the strain on his circuits was slowly getting really painfull.

A few moments later he stopped as all the Grimm were dead not dead...literally torn apart. With a sigh he let his swords fade back into blue motes of light filling the clearing with them while standing there catching his breath but at that moment everyone present could swear they saw a man with white hair, the same armor and with steel grey eyes standing in Shirous place. He turned back towards everyone...and smiled...a smile that showed how glad he was...that he was able to safe everyone...

Right after that he let himself fall onto the ground as his conciousnes started to fade.

Glynda quickly used her Semblance to prevent him from landing on the ground as he now levitated softly in the air.

Just in time the reinforcement arrived with a big Bullhead and after the Huntsman have gotten a quick explanation of what happened they arrested team [CRDL] and everyone got into the vehicle while looking at the still bleeding form of Shirou with worried expressions on their faces, while the medic was bandaging his wounds to prevent the blood from flowing out as he already had lost quite a lot of blood.

With that the bullhead started its way back...after this disastrous field trip.

**Beacon academy**

The Bullhead pulled in for a hot landing at the Beacon docks. Unbeknownst they were watched by the same mysterious person who showed a small smirk.

"I guess it will be time to meet the boy again..." the person said before vanishing into the shadows of the roofs.

Glynda literally flew out of the vehicle suspended by her Semblance. With a flick of her riding crop the now unconcious form of Shirou was floating behind her as she stormed towards the hospital wing of Beacon.

Team [RVBY] and his own teammates were hastily following them as they were progressing through the halls of Beacon.

They stepped into the infimary as Glynda snapped. "Peach!"

A woman with tanned skin and peach colored hair, wearing a tight-fitting white lab coat and thigh high black boots, rose from behind her desk smoothly. "Glynda?"

"We need a blood transfusion quickly!" Goodwitch barked, levitating Shirou into an empty bed while Professor Peach dashed off to fetch the necessary supplies.

"What happened that he would be in such a state?" Peach asked as she inserted an IV into Shirou's arm in a single practiced motion. The three girls hung back, looking on worriedly.

"Team [CRDL] tried to kill him with explosives that were hidden inside a bag full of shrapnel!" Glynda growled out.

Peach gasped at that and looked at Shirou amazed that he even survived that despite barely.

"Is he going to be okay?" Ruby demanded shakily, taking a half step forward.

"Not to worry. He's in good hands," Glynda assured her as Peach lowered her hands to the boy's body, whereupon his body they began to glow with Aura and his slowly started to close.

It wasn't even the woman's Semblance – she was just an incredibly skilled Aura manipulator. There was a reason she taught advanced Aura classes to the upper years in addition to being the school's resident head of medical staff.

"He'll make it," Professor Peach said, sounding confident and gave his team a reassuring smile that put them slightly at ease as they all sat down on some chairs next to his bed.

"You will be free from the lessons for the rest of the day but i expect you to participate in the lessons tomorrow... Mr. Emiya will need lots of undisturbed rest." Glynda told the girls while giving them a tender glance as she left to report to Ozpin. She would make a visit herself maybe tomorrow if he is awake by then.

With that she was gone and the girls could only look at his sleeping form.

The next few hours were spent in silence and team [RVBY] joined them later trying to lift the mood a bit, even though they didn't talk a lot. Sometimes they just watched Shirou sleeping. The time flew by quickly without them noticing until Ren told them that it was already midnight and they had lessons tomorrow. So they quietly left the room but threw one last tender glance at him before closing the door behind them and returning to the dormitories.

It was a few hours later that Shirou woke up with a sudden gasp. He tried to sit up but immidiately had to wince as the pain shot through his body, but he still was able to slowly sit up without having to deal with much of the pain. He looked at the room he currently was in and came to the thought that he now is currently in the hospital wing of Beacon. He took stock of himself and noticed that he was wearing a gown meant for patients but gladly he still had his boxers on. He then looked at the many bandages on his body. Right after that the memories came back to him. He wanted to grab Cardins bag and it suddenly exploded, then he was on the ground and lastly infront of the horde of Grimm decimating them with his steel storm. He ran a hand through his hair and gave out a big sigh...seriously he was getting too old for this shit...oh wait he is currently 16 or 17...damn you Zelretch. That was what he thought, he could bet that he had some part in this and currently was laughing his ass off.

"Well if this isn't a surprise." he turned his head sharply to the source of the voice...which was in this room!

Out of the shadows came a man he instantly recognized. This person had dark blue hair that was swifted back and tied into a ponytail. He had red eyes and was wearing sliver gray earrings as acessories. His attire consisted out of a tight white shirt complimenting his strong build and showing most of his arms, in addition to that he was wearing black pants and simple black slack shoes. He was looking at Shirou with an amused smirk on his face.

Oh yes he would always recognize that one person...after all he was the one who stabbed a Root be damned spear through his heart. He really was surprised to see him here his shock was to be clearly seen on his face.

"Lancer?!...How...why...no just...how the hell did you get here?!" he was at a loss for words and just looked at him who in return just laughed at his reaction.

After having calmed himself down he took a chair and sat down next to Shirou's bed.

"You are not the only one who is surprised too see someone they know again, even more in this foreign world." he smirked.

"Then how did you get here, shouldn't you be at the Throne of Heroes again?" he looked at Lancer who in turn nodded at his question.

"Mhmm normally i would be but somehow instead to find myself back at the Throne of Heroes i was suddenly at a place which was all white before having being thrown into this world. The last thing i can remember is that there was a figure glowing all white before i was standing in a forest near this city." he sported a somewhat confused expression on his face that was shared by Shirou. "But i know one thing for sure, i am glad to be able to live under the living again..." he looked out of the window having a somber smile on his face. He turned to him again.

"What about you boy how did you land here?" he looked at Shirou.

So Shirou told Lancer what happened during the grail war, how he fought against Gilgamesh, when he and Rin went to the Clock Tower Mage association and studied there, he explained how he took on missions and got his title as the Wrought Iron Magus Killer which got quiet the laugh out from Lancer. He then continued how he fought that one magus who tried to achieve the srcond true magic...or rather a more bastardized version of it endangering the lives of thousands if not more and how he got swallowed by the black hole and was in the Emerald Forest the next instant. He then told him how he met Ozpin and arrived at Beacon, how he met his teammates and what happened during the field trip.

Lancer was grimacing after having heard of the cowardly act Cardin and his team did to kill Shirou.

"How did you even find me?"

Lancer smirked at that. "Well i do qualify for the caster class so i was able to feel the prana that was radiating from the Emerald Forest and when i went there i saw you but i didn't reveal myself back then since this Ozpin guy showed up and took you with him. So i decided to watch you for awhile to see if you really are the boy i know and not some kind of reincarnation."

Shirou thought about his answer and saw that his actions were right.

"Well anyways it is time for me to go again you need to get some sleep and i have to get to work soon." with that Lancer stood up and walked to the window opening it ready to jump out.

"Ohh and Shirou...see ya next time" he smirked as he astralized and was gone.

Shirou could only sigh but opted that he should sleep so he did that.

A few hours later he woke up again and saw it was already noon...wow he really slept long...his wounds were still paining him but not as much as yesterday. It was irritating that he couldn't use Avalon actively instead of only its passive effects but he can't risk that someone might find out about his magecraft so he just waited until his door went open and his teammates came in probably checking up on him. They all gasped and Ruby instantly wanted to crush him in one of her hugs but thank the gods Weiss and Phyrra took a hold of her and they settled down on some chairs.

"You saved us," Ruby choked out as her eyes began to fill with tears.

Wait, that seemed wrong. Hadn't they saved him after all he was pretty much close to death. "Huh?" he said, expressing his entire thought process eloquently with but a single word. Good job Shirou.

Weiss, however, tried and failed to hide her own smile behind a scowl. "We thought you were dead, and then thatwewere all dead too! I swear, when you're better, I'm going to kill you for m-making us... w-worry like that…" Her voice trailed off as she got caught up in the shared emotions and started to tear up as well.

"You better never make us worry like that again or i swear i will clobber you next time we have combat lesson with Professor Goodwitch." Phyrra said while she too teared up. He hoped that day would never come.

"Hey guys it is alright no need to worry i am fine you are all fine so no need to be so sad." he tried to reassure them.

"Stupid." that was what the girls said to themselves and confused him to no ends.

They spent some time talking but had to leave soon again because they had still lessons. Not long after they were gone another person entered the room, it was Glynda who looked at him with an expression full of relief as she aswell teared up a little.

"I am glad to see that you are awake again Shirou." she said with a smile full of relief and joy...he really liked that smile it reminded him of the smile Kiritsugu wore on the day when he found him in the fire. So he smiled back at her.

"I am glad to see you too Glynda i hope i didn't cause too much trouble"he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"None at all we were all glad that you recovered so swiftly but i have to remind you that you still have to stay in the infimary for a few days before returning back to the lessons...so take the rest you deserved it after having saved all of us back there." she gave his hand a gentle squeeze which left him with a warm feeling in his chest...it was a pleasant sensation he felt but he didn't know what it was .

"I will...thank you Glynda" he smiled back at her returning the squeeze which made her smile in return and a little red in her face...now he really hoped that she didn't got sick from all the stress she had yesterday.

Sadly she had to leave again for teaching her next classes and Shirou was yet again alone. The days went by quickly with his team visiting everytime they had freetime with team [RVBY] in tow and sometimes Glynda came to see him and they conversed and shared some good laughs.

He smiled at all this as he was standing in front of the door leading to the room where he and his teammates lived in. With a nod he entered the room and was greeted by the smiles of the faces of his friends.

"I am back" he smiled at them.

"Yes...welcome back" they said in unision as they graced him with beautiful smiles before enveloping him into a hug which he really liked...

.

.

.

**_And that's it for this chapter folks whew i am beat. I realky enjoyed writing this chapter and i hope you will enjoy reading this._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Hey i finally finished Volume 1 hahahahaha!!!_**

**_._**

**_So next chapter will contain a timeskip of a few minths and then i will tackle on Volume 2 so you guys better stay tuned!!!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Please leave some comments for this chapter and if you want to talk to me message me in my twitter @OfShirou!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_See you next time!!!_**


	8. Chapter 7: Best day ever?

**_There is something i have to say..._**

**_I am sorry...i am sorry that i took so long to update this chapter, i was having some kind of writersblock and you know Corona Virus havocing around so i hope you can forgive me._**

**_Next, some of you must wonder why i didn't make a chapter about the failed theft of Roman Torchwick...to be honest i never liked that part of Volume 1 and you could say having to deal with Romans fabulous personality is not the greatest things. I already told you guys that i will do this differently than others, so a few twists in the story are to be expected like this one._**

**_Now this means we have finally entered Volume 2 which means...yes the upcoming Vytal Festival though it only commences in Volume 3 but that doesnt mean we won't get to enjoy this Volume!_**

**_So heads up because the Story starts now!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Beacon Academy Dinning Hall:_**

It had now been a month and a half since the attempted murder on Shirou by Cardin and his friends. Of course the students were shocked, after such terrible news spilled out. Cardin and his team had a trial for attempted murder and are to be expected to serve a long time in jail. Then we have the stopped theft of a dust cargo at the docks, it came out that team RVBY stopped Roman Torchwick at the docks, gaining looks of envy from Ruby because she really wanted to be part of the action but it happened while Shirou still was recovering and his health was way more important than stopping Roman. It also appeared that team RVBY made a new friend while fighting the White Fang. It came out that Blake is a Faunus and a former member of the White Fang, which caused a little drama between Weiss and her but both of them decided to not dwell on the past and remained being friends. Yes much happened in such a short time and now since Shirou finally had recovered, he and his team seemed to have gotten even closer. They showed great dominance for the rest of the semester at combat class, training harder than ever. Then the end of the first semester came in a flash and the two week holiday was spent with training new combos for their team and their holiday assignements.

Now our heroes were currently in the dinning hall having their lunch after some training but Ruby seemed to be amiss, so Shirou, Weiss and Pyrrha were sharing a table with Team RVBY chatting with each other, well Nora for one was flinging food at Yang who catched it with her mouth.

This was until Ruby walked to their table and slammed a heavy looking binder with the Title "Best day ever activities" on the table.

She clears her throat before speaking.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream."

"Ohh this ought to be good" That was Yangs reply before catching a grape chewing on it happily.

"A dream that one day, all of us would have the most fun than anyone has ever had...ever!" She continued undeterred gaining herself a pair of raised eyebrows by Shirou and Weiss. Pyrrha on the other hand seemed to enjoy this.

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But, classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today."

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." It was Weiss who spoke up in a uncertain tone since her teamleader shared a different view of "fun".

"I am sure it won't be so bad Weiss, this would be the last time for three months to have some kind of fun, but i am curious...what did you plan Ruby?" Shirou looked at his partner.

It was just at that moment when suddenly a pie landed on Weiss's face gaining her the looks of everyone except for Nora who was laughing madly holding her stomach.

"Food Fight!" With that she took two more pies and threw them at Shirou who jumped out of his seat making a backflip in middair before landing on his feet. He got up seeing that Ruby, and the rest somehow got armed with food? How does that work?! Seriously if he ever sees Zelretch again he will Gáe bolg his ass. But before the situation could escalate he cleared his throat gaining the attention of everyone, while he smiled at them, even though the smile didn't look threatening they all started to sweat bullets as the temperature started to seemingly drop around them.

"You know that you aren't supposed to play with your food especially not to waste it hmm." All this time he maintained his smile. "I could always stop cooking for you all if you treat your food like this." he said nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Noooo, please don't abandon us!" they were practically clinging onto him. A world without Shirous cooking is a world they wouldn't want to live in no way!

He sighed running a hand through his hair

"How about we instead try to have a rather quiet day, we could go to Vale and venture a bit, i need to meet someone today anyway so it is a win win for both of us."

"Well sorry handsome but me and my team are going to train some bit since you guys hooked the training rooms to yourselves all the time." That was Yangs reply as she and her team went off to train after wishing them a nice day.

"Well that sounds like a more favorable idea and we could replenish our supplies but what do you mean with meeting someone Shirou?" Pyrrha was looking at him with a slightly confused expression on her face joined by Weiss and Ruby.

"Well you could say that he is an aquaintance of mine back from my home, he moved here and opened a small restaurant where i help out sometimes." he scratched his cheek while telling them this. Of course telling them this story is better than saying that he is the spirit of a legendary hero from his world who also pierced his heart with his spear. Yes this memory has a special place in his mind. Next to the memory of a certain Berserker.

With that done they made their way to the bullheads taking one down to Vale while chatting to each other, mostly him getting questioned out about his new friend. After landing in Vale they quickly restocked on supplies thanks to Rubys urging since she now wanted to meet the person who managed to befriend Shirou next to her team and team RVBY.

It took a little while of following Shirou through the streets but soon they were standing in front of a rustical looking restaurant, it looked pretty cozy and the inside gave off a comfortable atmosphere.

Just as soon as they entered they heard a voice calling out to Shirou.

"Ohh Shirou nice to see you again, are you here to help out again, though i wouldn't mind some help from ya, the customers seem to love the taste of your cooking hahahaha" a man who was as tall as Shirou, with blue hair that was in a ponytail which seemed to suit him was walking up to them. He wore a butler outfit despite being the owner of this establishment. He was showing a carefree smile as he was in front of them.

"So are those pretty ladies your dates?"

This gained him red faces from the three girls while Shirou assumed that Lancer was just joking.

"It is nice to see you again Lancer and well these are my teammates Weiss Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos and Ruby Rose with the latter being my partner" he smiled while introducing them.

"Everyone this is Lancer he is a friend of mine back in my home town"

He pointed at Lancer.

"It is nice to meet you" the girls said in unision gaining a laugh from Lancer.

"Ohh no need for formalities just sit on a table and think about your orders." Lancer gave them a smile.

"You said you could need some help"

Shirou stood with Lancer while the girls got a table for them.

"Ohh yeah, today is prettty busy especially after you cooked here a few times, so my cooks could need some help." He points to the kitchen area that was at the end of the room, so the people could watch the cooks in action.

"Sure i'll help out" He nodded getting a clap on his shoulder from Lancer who grinned. He made his way to his teammates and told them that he would help the cooks. Just after joining inside the kitchen the customers seemed to stop chatting and started to focus on Shirou who was about to begin. What they saw was captivating them completely, seeing Shirou preparing the ingredients and cooking multiple orders at the same time with such elegance and fluid motions that the sheer aroma coming from the kitchen was making them drool especially his team who was watching how masterful he moved around. He noticed that he was being watched so he decided to give it his all, after all...cooking was seduction. Seducing the customers is the main priority of a cook and he knew that better than anyone. Just after a short time the first stack of orders was done and carried out by the staff. The reaction varied from each customer from gasps of shock to... moans of pleasure?! He continued to cook up a storm being in his element seducing the crowd with the aromas and the taste of his cooking. After being done with the last few orders, which were from his teammates, he personally brought them the food and smiled as they heartily digged in, nothing more could make a cook more proud than seeing people enjoying their food. So he went back to clean the station he worked in while many female customers looked at him with blushes on their faces.

After having finished cleaning up he went to his team followed by Lancer who was grinning from ear to ear after seeing how satisfied the customers are. Both of them joined his team.

"So how is it is to be in a team with brownie here?" Lancer grinned while ruffling Shirous hair, much to the latters dismay.

"Cut it out Lancer i am not a kid!"

He defiantly protested shaking him off gaining him a few giggles from the girls.

Together they shared their experiences with Shirou, Lancer laughing at certain parts mostly about Shirou obliviousness.

"Well i am glad that he is a great teampartner to you all, even though he can be a handful sometimes hahaha" He laughed while Shirou sported an embarrassed expression on his face.

This made them laugh, much to the dismay of Shirou.

Together they talked for some longer until sunset.

"I guess it is time for us to go back to Beacon, it is getting late." with that Shirou stood up and faced Lancer.

"If you need some help again just contact me with your scroll."

"Yup sure will do!" Was Lancers reply while having his grin on his face again.

"It was nice to meet you Mr.Lancer" the girls said in unision.

"Ohh it sure was nice to finally meet Shirous friends. Watch over him for me would ya ladies."

"Yes!" they said while Ruby even saluted in a comical manner.

With that they left the place and made their way back to Beacon in a slightly faster pace.

"Ohh hey hey Shirou, you promised me to show me some of your weapons" Ruby exclaimed remembering his promise to her from a few months ago. "Can you show me some, pretty please?"

Of course he didn't forget about that but all the events prevented him from doing so. "Alright but just a few, Ok?"

"Yess thank you Shirou you're the best!"

she practically squealed while Weiss could only roll her eyes and Pyrrha was giggling about her leaders antics for weapons.

**Beacon Academy Dorms:**

They entered their room with Ruby shaking in excitement about what was to come. Shirou on the other hand could only sigh at her behaviour but he could understand why she was reacting in such a manner, since obtaining his ability of Tracing he too grew an attachement towards the weapons he has in his arsenal, he took pride in his creations even though they are fake.

"Alright Ruby just a few, so decide what kind of weapons you want to see and remember i can't create guns." he said sitting down on his bed while the Girls took chairs or sat on the ground.

"First some swords!" she shouted while gaining a nod from Shirou.

"Trace On." he softly said when suddenly in a flash of blue light, a two-handed, golden greatsword with a blue jewel embedded in the hilt appeared in his hands. Ruby was drooling when seeing the sword in front of her making Shirou smirk while he gave it to her.

"Be careful with it, i don't want you to get hurt." he said but his words were lost to her as she pressed her cheek against the flat of the blade rubbing it against it in an affectionate manner while gushing about how beautiful it is.

"I must say that sword looks truly impressive." Weiss was looking at the sword with some interest.

"So Shirou does it have a name?" Pyrrha asked while marveling at the craftmanship of the blade.

"Its name is Balmung the sword of the Nibelungen and Dragon Slayer Siegfried. It is said that he received Balmung from the Nibelungen family. The Nibelungs, a tribe which lived in an underground country, requested that Siegfried fairly and impartially divide up and distribute their treasure, and he accepted the request. Balmung was planned to be given to him as payment for this. However, two kings felt that the allocation of treasure was done unfairly and fought Siegfried, but he killed them in return. The remaining treasure which no longer had an owner became Siegfried's, and Balmung also became his weapon. He wielded Balmung in every battle after that. It is also said that he won in the battle against the evil Dragon Fafnir thanks to Balmung."

They all listened at the tale of the sword, amazed about its history. Normally Shirou shouldn't tell them this but he found out that there was no real religion in this world, so he was free to tell the legends as he liked, since people would chalk them up as being really old legends far from the past.

"Wait Shirou but how do you know about the history of this weapon and more importantly how did you come across this sword?" Weiss was seemingly confused.

"That is a good question Weiss, do you guys still remember a few months ago when i explained my Semblance to you?" he received nods from Pyrrha and Weiss, Ruby not included since she still was busy smothering the sword until Weiss smacked her head so she would pay attention to Shirou.

"To be able to recreate a weapon i need to see it or at least a part of it with my own eyes, this allows my Semblance to analyze its structure, materials etc and even the history of said weapon, which even allows me to copy the skill of the previous owner. And for how i came across it, lets say back in my home i met someone who had a habit of collecting such blades of history and legends...and he had a lot, allowing me to expand my arsenal even further." Thank you Gilgamesh your gift was kindly received.

"Additionally if in the legend of one of my weapons is said, that for example it was able to destroy an entire army or fortress etc...then my creation can do the same" he said nonchalantly while the girls looked at the sword in bafflement.

"But it would cost me a lot of Aura to activate those skills but nearly every weapon i have also has passive effects which are always active and cost me nearly nothing, like enhanced resistance to physical attacks or letting wounds not heal, which would render the healing factor of Aura useless." This shocked the girls after they slowly processed just how powerful his Semblance really is.

"But i guess this should be enough for now it is already late." he pointed at the window showing it was already dark having not realized how long it took to tell them Balmungs tale. With that Balmung disappeared in blue motes of light gaining a shocked squeak from Ruby who wasn't finished smothering the sword in her opinion.

"Thank you Shirou for telling us this, it seems unbeliviable...i guess we need time to think about this." it was Pyrrha who spoke up she and Weiss were conflicted to believe how powerful those weapons are since these are just legends to them but Ruby on the other hand was jumping in glee.

"Hey Shirou before we go to sleep. Just how many weapons do you have actually, you didn't tell us last time." Rubu asked while Pyrrha and Weiss too seemed eager to know.

"Well i lost count after thirty thousand..." he said with a smile while they seemingly have lost their ability to speak.

"Uhh did i do something wrong...?"

.

.

.

**_And that is all for todays chapter i could have made it a bit longer but in the end i decided to end it there._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_I know that some of you are disappointed that i didnt do the fight at the docks but don't worry after all we will have our heroes face off against the paladin soon heheh so you should look forward to it!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Well with all this said there is only one thing left to do for you guys!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Stay vigilant for the next chapter!_**


	9. Chapter 8: Welcome to Beacon

Hello my dear readers, as you can see it is yet again time for another chapter for you to read and enjoy! (This chapter will bear a surprise for you hehe)

I hope you all are doing

well in the current situation with Corona and i only wish you the best.

Today i have nothing to announce so without further ado...

Start reading!!!

Beacon Academy Ozpins office:

Yet again a beautiful sunrise was gracing Beacon Academy, giving a wonderful view down to Vale glistering in the morning light. Surely this view was appreciated by Ozpin and his collegue Glynda Goodwitch but it was pertubed by the fleet of Atlesian Airships hovering over the city of Vale.

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels." it was Glynda who said that eliciting a small smirk on Ozpins face.

"Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man." he watched as three Bullheads fly in.

"But yes, they are indeed an eyesore."

His scroll beeped showing "Access Requested" on the screen.

"Come in" he accordingly said out loud.

Walking into the room was a man with black hair that has some grey parts. He is wearing a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie and a white glove on his right hand. His suit pants share the same color as his overcoat and are tucked into silver boots accented in gray.

"Ozpin!" the man said in a cordial manner while standing a bit straighter as he was adressing Ozping who approached him.

"Hello Ironwood or better...General." he gave a small smile.

"Please no need for the formalities, it is good to see you again Ozpin." he approached and both shared a handshake before he turned to Glynda. "It is nice to see you aswell Professor Goodwitch i hope you integrated well into the role as Vice Headmistress of Beacon."

She gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"I shall leave you two alone." with that she left the room so Ironwood and Ozpin could share a private conversation.

"So, what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas? Headmasters don't typically travel with their students, for the Vytal Festival." Ozpin was looking out of the window again while taking a sip from his hot chocolate before turning back to Ironwood.

"Well, you know how much I love Vale this time of the year.Besides, with you hosting, I thought that this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up." Ironwood gave a small smile of his own that was shared by Ozpin.

"I can certainly appreciate the quality time between friends, however, a small fleet outside my window has me concerned." Ozpin placed his mug on his desk as he sat down on his chair.

"Well, concerned is what brought them here." Ironwood looked at his fleet from the window.

"I understand that travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult." Ozpin said while Ironwood turned to him again.

"Oz, you and I both know why I brought those men." he looked at him in silence, words weren't needed to say what he wanted to say.

"We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression." Ozpin was taking a sip from his mug again and pointed at the fleet.

"But if what Qrow said is true..." Ironwood was stopped by Ozpin.

"If what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully.It's the Vytal Festival. A time to celebrate unity and peace. So I suggest that you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent."

"I'm just being cautious." that was the instantous reply coming from Ironwood.

"As am I. Which is why we will continue to train the best Huntsmen and Huntresses we can." Ozpin looked at him.

"Believe me, I am. But ask yourself this: Do you honestly believe your children can win a war?" with that Ironwood left the office leaving Ozpin alone at his desk.

"I hope they never have to but if the time comes i am sure that "He" will..."

Beacon Courtyard:

Shirou Emiya was looking at the fleet over Vale after he was finished with his training for the morning. Of course he was worried after seeing the fleet but he quelled the worries and decided to get back to his dorm after all there must be a good reason why that fleet was there.

After having spent the morning with his team mostly with Ruby gushing about his "Semblance" and demanding to see more swords, it now was already afternoon. They were outside looking at all the new transfers from the other Kingdoms for the Vytal Festival, while the girls were talking about the Festival, Shirou on the other was continiously analyzing each weapon his eyes laid sight on. Ahh "Structural Grasp" what a wonderful spell.

Suddenly he was poked in the face by Ruby who had a smug grin on her face which was shared by Weiss and Pyrrha.

"Let me guess you were analyzing all the weapons" Ruby was smirking full force.

"Was i that obvious?" he sighed while he raised his hands into the air.

"Well guilty as charged" he said with a wry smile.

"You better prepare some goodies for the next time you show us some of your weapons again" she laughed at his sigh.

"Now Ruby we can't always use Shirous Semblance just so he can show us some of his weapons." he silently vowed to make Pyrrhas next meal even more delicious as thanks.

"Alright fine." she said as her face was covered with a pout but Shirou on the other hand felt a little bad so he sought out a compromise.

"I could show you at least one more later, since they all carry a long history with them, i don't want to spend all night telling their tales." he said with a smile on his face.

"Shirou you are the best!" with that she gave him a bone-crushing hug not caring in the slightest that Weiss and Pyrrha could see them additionaly a few more students aswell.

While Weiss and Pyrrha were shocked about the reaction coming from their leader, it was Shirou who had to bear with the surprisingly strong hug from the smaller girl.

"R-Ruby please you are crushing me." he said which lead to, that she started to blush madly after realizing just what she was doing right now, on the other hand she may liked the feeling of his lean and firm torso pressing against her body and now she was blushing even more! So she let go of him and zipped a few steps back.

"Uhh...hahaha...sorry Shirou" she tried to play it off as a childish reaction despite her deep blush, that was still resting on her face.

"It is fine really, you just surprised me." he shrugged it off but her face was so red that he started to worry a little.

"How about we go to the training rooms! I wanted to train with you guys for some time already but we didn't get much of a chance." she said and bless the deities her blush had faded.

Weiss chimed in after Ruby elaborated her idea "Yes this is a good idea Ruby, i sure would like to know how far each one of us is already and where we could improve and help each other."

Pyrrha then joined the two with her own thoughts. "I can only support Weiss there, we could do One vs One matches, what do you think Shirou." she then adressed the only one of the team who yet had to make a statement.

"Since you three are already in for the idea the only tging i can do is support it aswell, i too think it is a good idea coming from Ruby but lets decide the matchups now." he laid out the one fact that still needs to be resolved.

Then Ruby suddenly had an idea as she took out a coin. "How about we toss a coin?" her idea was meet with approval as the others nodded.

She nodded. "Alright Weiss Heads or Tails?"

"Tails." that was her descision as Ruby nodded. She tossed the coin and it landed on Heads.

"Pyrrha! Heads or tails?"

"Uhh Heads" Ruby nodded and tossed the coin which landed on Tails.

"Alright since Weiss had chosen Tails and Pyrrha got Tails you two will spar against each other and Shirou will fight against me." she said with a smile on her face.

With that done, they went to the training rooms to get changed into their combat outfits. After a little while they entered the room they booked.

"So who wants to go first?" Ruby spoke up but neither Pyrrha or Weiss would say anything, not including Shirou since he would follow any descision.

"How about you and Shirou go first." Pyrrha suggested much to the delight of Ruby, she seemed to be bouncing from alll the excess energy bundled up inside her.

"Alright that's a plan Shirou is that ok with you?" she turned to her partner who was inspecting the training room.

"I have no problems with that Ruby." he nodded and made his way to the stage, Ruby smiled at Pyrrha and Weiss before zipping onto the stage and giving Shirou a wide grin.

"We will follow the standard rules like in Combat class." she told him while he in return nodded and got into a stance, his hands ready to grip the handles of swords that have yet to appear. In the next moment Ruby deployed Crescent Rose and skillfully twirled it around her before then too getting into a stance.

Weiss and Pyrrha were giving them both their undivided attention.

Shirou was letting his arms hang at his sides leaving him with many openings in his defense of course his partner noticed this but only got confused by that. Right after the timer went off Ruby instantly covered the distance between them using her semblance to achieve such a feat. Normally Shirou would flinch at the sheer speed and panic, indeed Ruby was fast...but she was not a Heroic Spirit especially not a certain Lancer he knew. He fought against supernatural beings, heroes that trascended legends and myths, so the sound of blades clashing against each other was a rather satisfying one to his ears. He saw the pure shock and surprise in the face of his partner who must be trying to comprehend just how he could stop her attack despite the holes in his stance and her superior speed.

Of course he utilised that lapse of concentration to its fullest by batting Crescent Rose to the side with Kanshou so Bakuya could score a clean hit across her chest, right after that he followed with a kick to het gut pushing her away several meters.

Ruby was beyond shocked, she really thought she had this in the bag, well ok she knew Shirou was strong but to be able to react with her speed that was something not many could do...heck he doesn't even look fazed, he still had that indifferent look on his face. Ruby knew that this would be a hard fight but she would give it her everything to win!

She charged at him again this time without the usage of her Semblance. But right before they would let their respective weapons clash again she squeezed the trigger of Crescent Rose and used the momentum from the shot to propel to the side at great speed, she squeezed two more times to fly high into the air before giving it one last squeeze to shot herself downwards like a rocket.

"Hiyaaaa!" she shouted before slamming Crescent Rose down in Shirou who blocked the attack by putting Kanshou and Bakuya into a crossguard meeting her attack head on. This caused the ground to crack under his feet, luckily he reinforced his body enough to withstand the force of that attack.

Quickly much yo her surprise he retaliated with a swift kick into her gut letting her fly through the air before she performed a flip in the air to land on her feet. As she looked up she sees Shirou still at the same spot waiting for her to attack again, her Aura still was in the green currently at 85 percent, she can still win!

Shirou would contemplate about the skill she already showed and he was very much surprised she showed a rather raw talent that he only sees rarely and he had seen people with talent, but she wasnt as talented as Tohsaka that for sure.

He wasn't surprised as she charged him again and swung Crescent Rose in a series of deathly and skilled twirls each able to kill or cripple a normal person if they hadn't their Aura activated...or just the right skill set at their disposal. Kanshou and Bakuya would move his body to their will and each time they would clash with the scythe, letting it never reach their wielder. It was a dance of steel against roses and **Steel** was winning! It lasted only for about a few seconds but he spotted a glaring hole in the steps of his dance partner and swiftly would parry the next attack with Kanshou and Bakuya in a cross-guard before pushing both of them away resulting in having Crescent Rose being flung in the air with its surprised owner. The next momemt would decide it all so he pivoted on his feet and let his swords do the talk by scoring a series of slashes on her front then having the pommel of Kanshou hitting her temple slamming her to the ground to bounce of it directly and having his elbow planted right in her solar plexus letting all the air escape out of her body and herself fall out of the arena, resulting in a win for him through Ring Out.

"...i lost...aww come on i thought i had this?!" Ruby would lay on her back all the while pouting in an adorable manner until a hand was offered to her by her partner.

"Don't let this discourage yourself you will always encounter someone who is better than you so use this oppurtunity to better yourself." He would pull his partner up and give her a reassuring smile. They were quickly joined by Weiss and Pyrrha.

"That was an impressive display of skill from both of you even though the match found its conclusion rather quick." Weiss would already be in her cold analyzing manner while eying both of them.

"You both were great especially you Shirou you kept your calm during that entire bout, not many can do it as easily as you just displayed and your skill was really intruiging." Pyrrha acknowledged his battle prowess and she could tell that she would likely have been his opponent like Weiss said it was too short of a fight and she really would have seen more.

He nodded at them both with a slightly sheepish smile while Ruby was bouncing with energy.

"All right next time this won't end so quickly i just did a mistake so i will fix that next time we spar Shirou!" Ruby pointed at the red head with a challenging smirk on her face.

"i will take you up on that Ruby." he would nod and she would grin.

"Now i think we still have some time left for you two to duke it out!" She was already excitedly looking at Weiss and Pyrrha.

"Come on i want to see those moves!"

Weiss could only sigh while Pyrrha was showing joy in her giddiness, so the two of them got onto the arena facing each other with their weapons drawn.

"I expect only the best from you Pyrrha Nikos!" Weiss would regally take a stance with Myrtenaster flourished right next her face.

"Right back at you Weiss!" Pyrrha would lower her center with Akujo on chest level and Milo next to her side. Much to Shirous surprise her stance reminded him of spartanian warriors and he somehow got excited for the match.

Right as the timer buzzed the two combatants crossed the distance to let their blades clash...

**Beacon Headmasters office**

"I see that Mr.Emiya possesses great skill in the art of dual wielding and an impressive mind for the battle." Ozpin would take a sip from his mug while having an mysterious smile on his face after her watched the rather short fight between his new Wildcard and Ruby Rose the last Silver Eyed Warrior. "Wouldn't you agree Glynda?"

"Yes indeed though he already showed great skill in his fight against Mister Winchester in defeating him in under a minute he now showed that there is much more to him than the eye can see and i must say Miss Rose is a very skilled individual and yet he ended the fight in record time." She would look at her scroll analyzing his performance.

"Sadly i cannot grade his performance due to not being in lesson."

This would earn her a chuckle from Ozpin.

"Yes indeed but i am sure we will see much more coming from him since the Vytal Festival is starting soon and transfer students from the other Academies will arrive."

With that said he would watch as Miss Schnee and Miss Nikos would have their own dance on the arena...

**Beacon Combat Arena**

Weiss was having a hard time and she expected it, the first few exchange were rather even but she realized that Pyrrha was testing her and suddenly went on the offensive disrupting her attacks easily and now she was currently having a rather forced exchange with her and her defense was getting pummeled less to say.

She grunted as Milo scored a hit across her chest and Akujo slammed into her resulting her in being flung away from her opponent. Her Aura was already in the Orange while Pyrrhas was still in the green close to 60 percent.

She flipped onto her feet and flourished her rapier and decided to meet her in stride. So she chargee forward with Pyrrha meeting her halfways. She would stab Myrtenaster forward but it would be slammed away by Akujo. Pyrrha would aim at her with Milo but she managed to put Myrtenaster between her strike resulting them to end up in a stalemate both trying to overpower the other until Pyrrha suddenly let herself fall onto the ground resulting in Weiss stumbling due to the lack of balance gaining herself a devastating haymaker from Pyrrha that send her on the ground and the fanfare would declare Pyrrha as the winner since her Aura was in the red.

"What an amazing skill coming from you as i expected." Weiss would get up and smile at her partner.

"You were great too, your movements with the rapier are not even wasted once and you had me there a few times." She would smile at Weiss.

"Wow you two were so awesome, Weiss was all stabity-stab and Pyrrha was like hyaaa, smash and slash!" Ruby zipped to her teammates with excitement written all over her face. Both contestants could only chuckle at her antics even Weiss cracked a small chuckle.

"What she means is you two were forces that deserve to be reckoned!" it was Shirou who stepped up next to his chattery partner.

"Thank you, this coming from you means a lot!" Both would say at the same time much to their surprise letting them laugh again.

"So since this is done we should head back i have to attend a meeting with someone in Vale." Shirou would tell them, he intended to meet up with the servant of the spear to discuss their next moves.

"Ohh wait so that means there will be no dinner made by you?!" It was Ruby who exclaimed her shock with Weiss smacking her head.

"Ruby?!" she would sigh but also feel a little torn of not having Shirous cooking today.

This would only make him chuckle but he should keep his mouth shut to not spoil their surprise.

After they split up at the Beacon docks the three girls would head to the dorms and stop at the living room to hear the oven ringing as soon they entered. When they opened a wonderful aroma of chicken, potatoes and vegetables would hit their nostrils, letting their mouths fill with saliva.

It was Pyrrha who spotted a small piece of paper folded next to the oven.

"I hope you enjoy the food, i made it before our training session since this is an recipe that takes a bit longer it would be the best to have after the sparring sessions."

"I hope you enjoy it, oh and before i forget there is rice in the rice cooker it should still be warm. I am sorry that you have to do the dishes but my meeting is pretty important."

"With that i hope you enjoy your meal!"

Shirou

They would smile and instantly get the dishes ready. The dinner was full of laughs and carefree chatting. Truly they wish for more of those evenings...

**Vale**

It was already getting late the sun was slowly descending indicating the approaching night to fall upon them soon but Vale was still bustling with life. Our Hero would walk towards the location where his 'friend' would wait for him. It was a fairly simple and small park, normally he would rather have such a meeting in a closed room but he didn't have to worry about that as the bounded field would wash over him and let him pass. After all Lancer even qualified for the Caster class so the two of them could hold their meetings practically anywhere.

"Ohh i am glad you could make it!" The aforementioned individual would wave lazily at his approaching form with a grin on his face. Sometimes he just couldn't understand his carefree nature, maybe because he still has his rank as a Servant and thus is probably the strongest being on Remnant.

"It would be rude to have you wait and this is pretty important and we both know it."

He adressed the servant of the spear who nodded in return.

"Ahh i know the fall of Vale huh."

"Yes we need to prepare against it."

**Beacon Hallways**

The sound of highheels would echo in the empty halls of beacon academy a trio of 'students' would wander around having a little tour.

"Welcome to Beacon~"

The person who said that would smile while one of her eyes would be encircled with small flames.

While her two other companions one girl with Green colored hair and a boy with grey hair would carry cocky smirks on their faces.

.

.

**_God dammit that took me longer than i anticipated, writers block is really a...now i dont want to curse here._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_So now finally we have reached this part huh and i hope your brains are smoking with theories haha_****_hahah let them burn!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Anyways a small reveal of my part i plan to have an Epic scene with the Grimm Dragon and Shirou. Here is a hint... it is a Dragon!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_A true Fate fan knows what to do then!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Now i will see you in the next chapter!_**

.

.

**_PS:_**

**_._**

**_"If you want to talk to me about this fanfiction or just exchange knowledge...or become my Beta-reader hit me up on my twitter @OfShirou !!!_**


End file.
